


Full-Moon Futa

by KalexandraDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Biting, But Alex is okay with it, Caught, Claiming Bites, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunilingus, Dildos, Dom Alex Danvers, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Futanari, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Grinding, Jealousy, Kalex, Love Bites, Marking, Marriage, Masturbation, Mistress Alex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sister Complex, Sister/Sister Incest, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Sub Kara Danvers, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, dont read if it’s not your thing, sort of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalexandraDanvers/pseuds/KalexandraDanvers
Summary: Turns out the Sun wasn’t the only thing that gave Kara special powers...Every full moon Kara grows a special something...and Alex helps...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With every full moon Kara encounters a certain...problem, and this time she asks Alex for help.  
> Alex and Kara are 18 and 16 respectively (hence the underage tag)  
> This was based off a particular hentai video I watched (sorry not sorry) I just switched the characters to Alex and Kara and made them teenagers to fit better with the story(again sorry not sorry). I hope you enjoy nonetheless and thanks from reading!

.

“Damn it! Why is this so hard?” Alex dropped backwards into her bed, leaving her textbook in the table. Alex didn’t see the point in needing to learn this particular subject, she wanted to learn about biology but she needed this to pass. She sat up in bed and sighed. Something outside her window caught her eye. A full moon.  _Kara..._ Alex stared out the window a few moments before hearing a knock at her door. Kara opened and stepped in. Her...ahem, _problem,_ was on full display as she wasn’t wearing anything but a sleeping shirt, same as Alex.

 “Alex, it happened again...” Kara whined, she was firmly holding her problem, a very large erect cock.” It’s so hard...and it hurts...” Alex could see a bit of pre-cum dribbling out of it, blushing she quickly turned around. 

 “Just...give me a minute...I’ll figure something out” Alex quickly picked up her biology book and scanned through it, then she grabbed some of the notes her parents had in kryptonians. Alas she didn’t find anything helpful. Alex mentally sighed. _Guess I’ll just have to kick her out...I really don’t want to have to solve her problem like last time..._

_***_

Last time...

 Alex was on her knees, wearing only a bra and panties, Kara had came into her room unexpectedly in the middle of the night. She told Alex she had a problem and need help, Alex, not yet noticing the bulge in her panties, asked what it was, which Kara promptly showed her. Kara’s cock was huge, and throbbing. Kara insisted it hurt and she didn’t know what to do about it...so here they were Alex on her knees with Kara’s erect cock in her hands. She was slowly moving them back and forth along Kara’s shaft, her thumb rubbing the tip at the end of each thrust. Alex’s hands were upside down, her palms rubbing the underside of Kara’s penis. Alex was trying to look anywhere but at _it._ Alex looked up at Kara’s face, her eyes were closed and her mouth was open, she was obviously liking this...Kara started rocking her hips back and forth, thrusting into the pleasure. Kara let out a soft moan, then another, and another, they were getting louder...It wasn’t long until Kara came. Her hot cum shot all over Alex’s chest and covered her hands. Kara opened her mouth to apologize but Alex cut her off before she got the chance. “Get out! Go!” Kara promptly turned around and ran out of the room.

  _Maybe that was a bit harsh..._ Alex thought. She looked down at her hands... _H-her...cum?_ Alex couldn’t quite explain it but she had the strong desire to lick it...taste it...she stuck out her tongue and slowly raised her hands...

***

  _Stop!_ She didnt want to remember eating her little sisters cum...

 Kara held her rock hard cock, it hurt a lot. She stared at Alex, she was leaned over her desk flipping through a textbook and some journal notes. Alex was wearing a sleeping shirt and... _no panties!? Alex isn’t wearing any panties and I can see her..._ Kara’s cock twitched at the thought. She could see Alex’s pussy, especially well with the way she was bent over. A bit of pre-cum dribbled out of her cock and onto the floor.  _Alex’s pussy..._ Kara’s mind went on auto-pilot. She walked forward towards her sister, she didn’t want to do this to Alex...well she did, but not like this, it was like something took control of her brain. She reached out and grabbed Alex’s shoulders.

 “Kara? What are you..?”

 Kara rubbed her throbbing cock up against Alex’s ass. “Kara! Wait!” 

 Kara pressed the tip of her dick up against Alex’s entrance. Her pussy lips were soft...she pushed forward. “Kara stop!” Kara slipped inside.  _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ Reaching behind her Alex gripped Kara’s cock with both hands.

 Kara kept pushing, the added feeling of Alex’s hands drove Kara crazy.  _Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!_ Her cock entered Alex’s surprisingly wet pussy. FUH! As soon as she entered Alex Kara came, a lot, filling her sisters pussy up. 

 “Not I-Inside...” Alex let go of Kara’s cock and dropped to her knees. Alex had only had sex once before, and she didn’t particularly enjoy it, in fact she was pretty sure she was gay...but something about Kara’s cock...the way she made her...Alex wanted more... “M-M- more...I..fuck me more” There was a hunger in Alex’s voice. She wanted Kara’s cock...she wanted Kara...ever since she first seen her, Alex wanted Kara. She _needed_ more, more of Kara. And she was going to get it. 

 Kara’s cock hadn’t gone doweean inch, and it twitched rapidly at the thought of being back inside of Alex. Alex, still on her knees, better positioned herself. She was pretty sure this was called doggy style...Kara re-entered Alex’s pussy. It was warm, wet, and tight. Alex’s pussy felt like heaven. Kara started fucking her big sister. Abandoning any thoughts besides the pleasure she was receiving, Kara kept fucking Alex. Rao...this was amazing! 

 Alex couldn’t believe this felt so good. The guy she’d  slept with had been well endowed but nonetheless she didn’t enjoy herself. She didn’t like any of it, or him. She liked this, liked the feeling of Kara’s dick inside of her...having her cum inside of her. Alex was moaning wildly, abandoning any thoughts besides her pleasure. Any care or caution was thrown to the wind. Alex briefly worried her parents would hear, but the thought faded fast. She didn’t care if they could hear. Hell they could walk in right now, and Alex would keep fucking Kara. She wanted Kara to cum again...cum inside of her again. It wasn’t too long before Alex got she wanted. Kara spurted into her pussy again. 

 Kara pulled cock out of her sister. “I’m sorry...”

 Alex swung around and grabbed Kara’s cock. “Don’t be” Alex licked the remaining cum off her cock. “Lay down” Kara did as she was told. Wasting no time Alex climbed in top of Kara, she grabbed her cock once more to hold it steady and slowly lowered herself onto it. She began riding Kara, bouncing up and down on her hard cock. Alex looked down at her little sister. Her face was one of pure ecstasy. Alex closed her eyes and rode Kara’s cock to orgasm. Alex came harder than she ever had in her life...creaming Kara’s dick. The feeling was overwhelming for Kara, she came inside Alex once again. There was cum pouring out of her pussy. Kara found the sight incredibly erotic. 

 Alex felt so full. There was so much cum inside of her. A terrifying thought crossed her mind. Could Kara get her pregnant? If she could Alex hedged a bet she was...She cleared the thought for now, she’d come back to that later, for now she wanted to cum. Alex turned around and lowered herself back onto Kara’s stiff rod. How was she stil hard? Whatever it didn’t matter...she began bouncing hard up and down on Kara’s cock again. 

 Kara loved the look of Alex’s firm ass bouncing on her cock. She grabbed hold of Alex’s hips, she slid her hands all over her hips and ass, groping the latter. “Fuck!” Alex’s pussy felt so damn good! Kara couldn’t get enough. She bounced Alex up and down faster. “Rao! I’m cumming again!” Kara filled up Alex’s pussy once more.

 Alex got off of Kara. They were both huffing and panting. Kara’s cock was _still_ hard _._ Alex jerked her cock slowly, staring at it. Leaning forward Alex slowly took the tip in her mouth, the taste of Kara’s cum and her juices flooding her tastebuds. Alex slowly took the rest of Kara’s length down her throat, and slowly moved back up. She repeated the process, licking up speed each time. Kara watched Alex’s head bob up and down. Her throat felt almost as good as her pussy. Alex sucked and slurped and licked her cock, she swirled her tongue around the tip, licking up any of Kara’s delicious pre-um she could find. Kara suddenly grabbed the back of Alex head and pushed down. Alex gagged on her cock involuntarily, the feeling sent Kara over the edge, she started cumming wildly down Alex’s poor little throat. Alex popped up off Kara’s still cumming cock, choking a little on all the cum in her mouth. She raised her to her mouth to stop any more from spilling out. Alex managed to swallow all of the hot liquid. She opened her Mitch a d stuck her tongue out to show off her efforts to Kara. Kara loved it. She cupped Alex’s cheeks and kissed her fiercely and passionately, using plenty of tongue. Alex was surprised by this, Kara had just filled her mouth up with spunk after all, but it was nice. She kissed Kara back, the two sat there in the floor making out. Cum still slowly leaking from Alex’s pussy. Huffing they pulled apart. Alex looked down. Kara’s cock was finally soft. About time, Alex thought,  it that she hadn’t enjoyed herself...she had, very much so.

 “Rao...that was...”

 “Amazing, yeah...hey Kara?”

 “Yeah?”

 “When this happens again...come and see me” 

 They smiled warmly at each other and fell onto their backs, still panting, their fuck session had taken a lot out of them both. Alex looked over at her beautiful sister. In that moment she was finally sure if something...she was in love with Kara. Alex looked up and down Kara’s body, Kara had taken her shirt off at some point, and Alex was unabashedly staring st her chest. The. She noticed something else.

 “Um, Kara, why is your cock hard again?” 

 “One more time” Kara said, rolling on top of Alex, her cock poking her belly button.

 “Kara wait...slow down” Alex said, there was no meaning or resistance behind her words this time. “AH❤️!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: 2/23/19  
> So as I said in the notes and as was pointed out in the comments this is based off a video on pornhub, called, step-sister futa fucking sister. #noshamehere #researchpurposes ☺
> 
>  
> 
> Kara and Alex lived and fucked happily ever after, at least for a few weeks...then Alex misses her period...
> 
> Let me know if you lot want me to continue, will be happy to do so if there’s enough interest :)  
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex continue their relationship in secret and Alex finds out she's pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Before we start i just wanted to say thank you! The response to ch.1 of this was crazy!! It blew me away! So thanks, it means alot to me! Without further ado I hope you all enjoy chapter 2!!

  _The Next Morning_

 Alex didn't wake up bright and early the next morning as she usually did, her and Kara hadn't slept much the night before. Alex glanced over at her sleeping partner. Kara was still fast asleep, Alex guessed cumming her brains out the night before had heen pretty exhausting for her. 

 Alex cuddled up to her sister. She breathed in the sweet scent that was pure Kara. Alex thought back on everything that had happened the night before, then she had a mini panic attack. Kara had cum inside her alot last night...Alex was begging to seriously worry about that possibiltiy. Though Alex wasn't sure if Kara  _could_ get her pregnant. I mean Kara was a girl too, plus she was an alien and...

 Kara rolled over and slowly opened her eyes. Smiling at the sight of Alex and the flood of memories from the night before, she hugged her big sister. "Morning Alex"

 Alex decided to worry about the possibility of pregnancy later and focused her attention on Kara. "Morning Kar. How'd you sleep?"

 "Great. 'Specially with you by my side" Kara nuzzled up to Alex. "How bout you?" She mumbled into Alex's chest.

 "Good. I had my favorite person next to me the whole time" Alex picked up the stuffed teddy bear laying next to her right side. "Mr. Snuffles" Alex laughed. Kara rolled her eyes. 

 They laid in comfortable silence together fir a while. "So" Kara said breaking the silence. "Are we going to talk about last night?"

 "Um, yeah. Yeah"

 "I...I um, I want to...to say...I love you. Last night was...amazing. I...want to be with you. If that's what you want too"

 "I...yeah. I'd like that. I love you too Kara. Last night was...different for sure, but great. Um...while we're talking about relationships, I think we should...we should keep this between us, at least for now. We...can't tell Mom and Dad, they wouldn't get it, they might even be angry and...I don't want that, not right now. But I do want you Kara" Alex embraced Kara tightly. She felt something odd when she did. "Umm...Kara?"

 "Yeah?"

 "Is that..?"

 Kara's eyes darted away from Alex's. Her cheeks were flushed. "It...um, it stays until the morning sometimes"

 "Oh"

 "Yeah"

 "Well...what do we say we use it while we've got it?" Alex smiled, then she grabbed Kara's cock through her panties.

 "I...uh.... _yeah okay_ " Kara stammered, her voice was soft and squeaky.

 Alex grinned devilshly. She roughly kissed Kara while softly stroking her cock through her panties. Once Kara was hard, which didn't take long, Alex slipped her hand inside her panties. She gripped Kara's cock and started jerking it as best she could with her panties still on. Alex bit down in Kara's lower lip and tugged it, letting her lip go Alex sat up and helped Kara slide off her underwear. Then she went back to stroking Kara's cock.

  Kara was, needless to say, enjoying herself so she was surprised when Alex suddenly stopped jerking her off. Alex smiled again and moved further down the bed, she gripped Kara's cock at the base and started sucking the head. Kara moaned from the new pleasure, and kept moaning as Alex slowly took more of her in her mouth, Alex didn't stop until Kara's cock was fully engulfed in her mouth.

 Loving the feeling of Alex's warm throat against her stiff cock, Kara grabbed the back of Alex's head and pressed it down causing Alex to gag and cough, but Kara didn't let up. Alex tried to move her head up, and did a little bit, but had it quickly pushed back down. Alex coughed again and Kara finally let go. 

 " _S-sorry_ " Kara said, her voice still soft.

 Alex smiled. "There's nothing to apologize for" Using only her index finger and thumb she gribbed Kara's cock at the base, then Alex quickly wrapped her lips around the tip and slurped down to her fingers. Kara, who had already been pretty close to cumming, immediately came when her tip touched the back of Alex's throat, quickly filling it and her mouth with cum, despite being surprised Alex managed to swallow it all down. 

 Removing her lips from Kara's still twitching cock, Alex sat up and wiped her mouth with her wrist. "Well that was fun" Alex smirked and hopped off the bed. Kara put her underwear back on and grabbed an oversized shirt from her dresser.

 "I'm gonna go take a shower" Alex said, walking out into the hallway as she did. "You wanna come with?" She quietly added as she kept walking.

 Kara literally jumped at the opportunity and quickly followed Alex into the bathroom. 

  Kara entered the bathroom just in time to see Alex removing her tank top and panties. A truly lovely sight. Kara hadn't noticed it the night before but Alex had a small triangular patch of pubic hair, she moved over to Alex and reached out for aforementioned patch of hair. 

 "What are you doing?" Alex said, raising an eyebrow.

 "I-sorry. I didn't realize humans had hair down there" 

 "Umm...yeah, we uh, we do. Kryptonian's don't?" Akex asked.

 Kara shook her head. "No" She answered. "Can I...um, touch it?"

 "I er, um....if you want to" Alex hedged a bet that Kara didn't realize that was a really odd question. 

 Kara reached out and softly stroked the small patch of hair. "It feels weird" Kara said. "Feels kinda different than regualr hair"

 "Yeah, it does." Alex blushed. "If you're done we can get in the shower" 

 Kara stopped and Alex started the shower, once warmed up the pair climbed inside. Once inside the shower Alex turned to face Kara. "So, I was wondering, seeing as I went down on you earlier, if you wouldn't mind returning the favor?" The whole time she spoke Alex was running her left hand through Kara's hair. 

 "I...um...yeah, I mean no, I uh, wouldn't mind"

 "Oh? Why so flustered all of a sudden?" Alex teased. Her haind had stopped moving and was now firmly tangled up in Kara's hair. 

 "I, um, I've never...you know"

 "Eaten a pussy?" Alex smiled. She liked teasing her little sister. 

 "Yeah" Kara answered. 

 "That was rhetorical" Alex smirked, she closed the little bit of distance between them and kissed Kara. It wasn't like any of their previous kisses though, Alex was properly making out with her. There was a lot more tongue action involved this way, Kara noted.

 "Now you basically do that, but..." Alex tightened her grip around Kara's hair and pushed down. Kara, who hadn't budged quickly understood what was going on and dropped to her knees. "Down here, with a different pair of lips" 

 Kara was in awe at the sight in front of her. Alex's pussy looked absolutely beautiful, downright delicious even. 

 "Well?" Alex looked down at Kara and smirked again. "You gonna get started?" 

 The way Alex was taking control and bossing her around was _really_ turning Kara on.

 "Okay" Kara slowly inched her face closer to Alex's pussy, she was worried she was going to screw this up somehow. 

 "You're taking too long" Alex said, shoving her head forward. Kara was caught off gaurd and suddenly found her face directly in front of Alex's wet and gorgeous lips. "Tongue out, get to it, Kara" Kara did as she told and held her tongue out. "Ugh, do I have to everything myself here Kar?" Alex sighed, she placed her other hand firmly on top of Kara's head and started grinding her pussy against Kara's face. 

 Kara was surprised not only by Alex's dominant streak, but also how much she was loving being dominated by Alex. Kara slid her hand towards her pussy, her penis had faded at some point and in the excitement she hadn't noticed until just now. She slipped her fingers inside her sopping wet cunt and started pumping them rapidly, using a bit if her superspeed. They way Alex was currently using her had made Kara incredibly horny. With her free hand Kara grabbed hold of Alex's hips, carefully so as not to hurt her, and lightly pushed her against the shower wall,. Kara wasted no time in sliding her tongue inside of Alex's pussy and started greedily eating her sisters cunt, lapping away at the unbelievably delicious tasting juices of this forbidden fruit. 

 "Oh! Good girl Kara....ah!...good girl..." Alex panted, she patted Kara's head. "Very good girl..." The compliment drove Kara to increase her efforts in making her older sister cum. "Oh! Mmm! I'm close Kar....keep going...just like that..." Alex pulled Kara's hair fiercely as she came, she wasn't holding back, if Kara hadn't been Kryptonian it probably would've hurt like hell. 

 As Alex cmse down from the high if her orgasm she grinned. "Good girl, Kara. That was a nice first effort, but you could do better, and you know what they say, practice makes perfect. So how about some more practice?" Kara didn't get a chance to respond as her face was shoved back into Alex's pussy. 

 After Kara made Alex cum twice more Alex decided that was enough practice for today. The pair showered and after they went back to cuddledozing together for the rest of the day, it was odd, being so gentle after being so rough, but it was nice.

 Alex had her arms wrapped tightly around Kara, making Kara feel safe and secure, as always. In Alex's arms Kara felt like nothing in the universe could harm her. Alex, with Kara in her arms, felt happier than she ever had before, she'd never felt this strongly about anyone, it was both exciting and terrifying. Alex was sure she knew what she was feeling right now. Alex loved her, she was in love with Kara, her little sister. She felt like that last bit should've bothered her but it didn't, it only made Alex want Kara more. Her last thought's before drifting off into sleep were about Kara, her dreams were too.

 Alex wanted nothing in this world more than to be with Kara, to have a family with her, to spend her life with her, forever and always. 

_A few weeks later_

 "No, no, no, no, no, no" Alex was pacing in circles around the bathroom. "This can't be happening...fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuck. This can't be happening" She looked down at the pregnancy test in her hands, whether she liked it or not this _was_ happening. There was undoubtedly a little plus on the strip, and on the other two she'd taken. There was no mistaking it, Alex was pregnant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed!!! All my love- Kalexandra💞


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a few of Alex and Kara's smutty encounters in between the weeks leading up to Alex finds out she's pregnant.

 "Good job Kara" Alex huffed out, settling down from her orgasm. "Not bad, seems our practice is really paying off " Alex patted Kara's head and lifted her pussy off of Kara's face, which was a shame, it had been such a nice seat after all. The lower half of Kara's face was covered in cum. Alex's cum. Kara greedily licked her lips. Alex grinned, _such a good little slut,_ she thought. Alex leaned down and captured Kara's attention with a kiss. They both smiled lovingly at each other. 

 "Sooo....was I a good girl?" Kara asked, Alex's widened at how nervous she sounded, she'd really turned out to be quite the submissive slut didn't she? Not that Alex minded.

 "Yes, you were a very good girl" Alex stroked Kara's cheek with her thumb as she spoke. Kara beamed at her word's, her smile was bright as the sun. 

 "So, um...does that mean...that I can cum too? Kara asked, twirling her fingers together. 

 "Well, you have been a good girl, hmm...okay, you can cum today..."

 "Really?" 

 "Yes...if you do a good job" Alex grinned again. 

 "Good job?"

 "Yeah, there's something I want you to do for me, well more accurately, to me"

 "What do you mean?" Kara cautiously asked. Alex's grinned darkened, she leaned in close to Kara's ear, her voice was barely a whisper. Upon hearing the request Kara's face lit up bright red. "W-what, are you sure?"

 "Yes, don't worry, it's clean"

 "How do you clea...never mind" 

 "Who knows if you do a good job I might even do it to you someday, as for the here and now, you still wanna cum today don't you little kitten?" Alex teased.

 "Y-yes"

 "And you're my good girl aren't you?" 

 "Yes!" 

 "Then prove it" 

 Kara noded her head. "Okay!" 

 "Ooh, determined are we?" Alex chuckled.

 "Yes!"

 If possible Alex's grin grew even wider and darker than before. "Then follow me" Alex got off the bed and walked out the bedroom door, brazenly walking downstairs. Kara, shocked as she was, quickly followed Alex as she made her through the living room and into the kitchen.

 "What are we doing down here?" Kara asked.

 Alex didn't answer, instead she bent over tje kitchen table. She reached behind her, grabbed her asscheeks and spread them apart. "Well what are you waiting for? Come eat your breakfast" Alex laughed. 

 "But what about-"

 "They're asleep, better keep quiet, and hurry up" 

 "I...right" Kara approached the edge of the table and dropped to her knees. Alex had a really nice ass, Kara noted. If she wasn't horny before, then the sight before her certainly made it so. 

 "Well? My ass isn't gonna lick itself kitten" 

 "Right" Kara inched closer to Alex's beautiful ass. She placed a hand on either of Alex's firm cheeks. Starting at the bottom of Alex's pussy, in one broad stroke, Kara licked her way up towards Alex's asshole, earning an elongated moan from her. Kara licked circles around the rim of Alex's oddly attractive little asshole. Kara dipped the tip of her tongue inside Alex's little hole. This time earning a louder moan from her. "Quiet! Or they'll hear!"

 "Shut up, kitten. I give the orders, now back to it" 

 "Yes ma'am" 

 "Good girl"

 Kara folded her tongue as best she could, kind of making it resemble a taco. She then dipped inside if Alex's tight little asshole again, she repeated this action over and over, picking up a bit of speed each time. Alex covered her mouth with her hand, this felt a lot better than she'd thought it would. Kara, still tongue fucking Alex's ass, started rubbing Alex's dripping wet pussy as well. The combined pleasures were driving Alex crazy, she bit her lip as hard as she could to stop herself from crying out. Kara, sensing Alex was close, slipped her middle and ring fingers inside Alex's other tight little hole, fiercely pumping them until her big sister covered them with her delicious cum. Which wasn't long. Alex's elbows gave out as she came and she fell down onto the table on her chest, she was panting heavily and there was a _lot_ of cum dripping from her pussy, Kara tried her best but wasn't quite able to get it all of Alex's juices. Shame, plus now there was a mess. 

 Panting Alex propped herself back up on her elbows "Wow"

 "I did good?" Kara tentatively asked. 

 "Very good" Alex turned around snd beckoned for Kara to rise from the floor, which she promptly did. "Good girl. Clean up the mess you made, then it's your turn to cum kitten"

 Kara quickly cleaned the kitchen using her superspeed then returned to Alex, instinctively Kara dropped her to knees upon her return. Alex chuckled. "Well, look at you, one week and you're already such a good little submissive slut" she patted Kara's head. "Who's my good little kitten?" 

 "Me!" Kara beamed. 

 "That's right, does my kitten want a treat?"

 "Yes!"

 "What do you say?"

 "Please!"

 "Please what?" 

 "Please Mistress!"

 "Good girl, and what does my little kitten desire, hmm? Maybe for me to lick her little kitty?" Alex placed her hand on Kara's chest and slid it all the way down to her pussy and promptly started fingering her. At first Kara's face was that of pure ecstasy, then suddenly her eyes shot open and her expression changed. "What is it?" Alex asked, genuinely worried she dropped the seductive tone to her voice.

 "Mom and Dad are awake" Kara replied.

 "Oh?" Alex said, switching tones. Kara didn't like the look on her face.

 "Quick we-" Kara turned around, but Alex grabbed her arm.

 "Ah ah ah" Alex scolded. "Did I say you could leave kitten?"

 "N-no, but-"

 "No buts, sit down"

 "What?"

 "Sit. Down"

 Kara obediently did as she told and grabbed the closest chair. "Not that one" Alex pointed to a different chair, one facing the entry to the kitchen, it offered better cover for her "That one" she said. Kara sped over to the chair and sat down, Alex got down on her hands and knees and crawled under the table. She positioned herself in between Kara's thighs. Alex wasted no time in getting down to business and licking Kara's already sopping wet cunt, Alex licked the length of Kara's sweet little slit up and down, faster and faster. 

 Kara froze up when she heard their parents on the stairs. Alex noticed her tense up. "Calm down Kitten, I know what I'm doing" Alex whispered, before getting back to licking Kara's delicious pussy. 

 Eliza and Jeremiah both entered the kitchen together. "Oh, hello Kara" Eliza waved. "Good morning, Kar" greeted Jeremiah.

 "M-morning!" Kara managed to say. She found it incredibly hard to speak right now, what with Alex driving her tongue inside of her cunt like a piston. Kara had no clue how Eliza and Jeremiah didn't hear rhe obscene and lewd sounds coming from under the table but they didn't have superhearing either, so maybe it wasn't that loud. 

 "Do you hear that?" Jeremiah asked. _Shit_! 

 "Hear what?" Kara said, a little too loudly. She could feel Alex grin against her pussy lips. Alex was enjoying this. Alex latched her mouth on Kara's clit and started sucking and nibbling the sensitive little nub. "Mmmh!" Kara bit her lower lip in a vain effort to mask her moans. 

 "Are you okay sweetie?" Eliza asked. 

 Kara vigorously nodded her head "Mmhmm! I'm f-fine!" 

 "Are you sure sweetie?" 

 "Y-yeah...mmm...I'm sure" Kara was so damn close. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuuuuuuuck. She couldn't take this anymore. 

 "Are you absolutely-"

 "Yes! I'm sure. I said I'm fine!" Kara was not fine however, she was about to have the biggest and best orgasm of her life in front of her adopted parents. 

 "Okay...if you're sure" Eliza said, worry still clear on her face, nevertheless she and Jeremiah, who had been in the fridge grabbing them each a drink, left.  

 Kara finally let go and came. Hard. And she didn't just cum, she squirted; all over Alex's pretty face. "Oh Raooooo" She squirted again. "Fuck! Rao" And again. "Rao-" and one more time. Alex, still under the table, was now sufficiently covered in Kara's cum. 

 "Wow" Alex looked down at herself. "Didn't know you could do that Kar" 

 "Rao...me neither" Kara panted. 

 "Hey Kar?"

 "Yeah?" 

 "Mind superspeeding me upstairs?" And cleaning this?"

 Kara did just that. 

 “Well, that was...interesting”

 “It certainly was, to say the least” Alex laughed. “You did good kitten”

 “Thank you Mistress!” Kara beamed, she was practically being showered in compliments from her mistress today. 

 Alex looked down at her cum covered shirt. “Well, I think a shower is in order.” She said, walking towards the door. “Coming with kitten?”

Kara’s eyes lit up. “Yes Mistress!” 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another week and another sex filled afternoon at the Danvers house. Also, after school Alex sees Kara hanging out with some girl and gets jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So rq, just wanted to say thanks for all the love you guys are showing this fic!💕  
> Also after this there'll be one more chapter until we're caught back up to Alex fiinding out she's pregnant.

 "AAAH! Mmmmh....please... Pleeease..." Kara begged, Alex merely chuckled. "Mistress please! Please! Let me cum!" 

 "No" Alex smiled. "Not yet" She lifted the Hitachi vibrator from Kara's clit. "Don't worry kitten, soon" Alex smiled again and replaced the vibrator. They'd been at this for 10 minutes now and Kara desperately wanted to cum, but her mistress wouldn't allow it yet. Alex lovef every minute of this, seeing the way Kara twisted about and quivered, all the little sounds she made, even the way she begged for her release. It was all so much fun. 

 "Alex...please" Kara whimpered.

 "No. If you don't quit begging you won't get to cum, now be a good girl and shush" Alex commanded. Kara, the ever obedient little sub, did as she was told. "Good girl, see that wasn't so hard, was it?" Alex giggled. She was definitely having too much fun with this. 

 After another five minutes had passed Kara couldn't take it anymore, it was getting to the point where it almost literally hurt. "Al...mistress...please...."

 Alex sighed. "Fine, but..." Kara already didn't like where this going. "Since you begged, you have to do something for me"

 "Wha...what is it? Please....anything..."

 "Anything?" A dark and mischievous grin spread acroos Alex's face. _Uh-oh_ , Kara thought. _Not good_. 

 "Y-yes! Yes! Just...please...please...make me cum"

 "If you insist" Alex giggled again. She turned up the vibrator to higher speed level, and focused on Kara's sensitive little clit, causing her to cum rather quickly. Once again Kara squirted, this time covering the sheets instead of Alex's shirt. Kara wasn't done yet however and climaxed twice more over the bedspread. Heavily panting, Kara struggled to sit up, instead she settled for proppong herslef up on her elbows. "Well...you certainly came a lot didn't you?" Alex smirked. "And I just cleaned the sheets...oh well, guess you'll have to wash again, won't you kitten?" 

 "Y-yes mistress!" Kara panted.

 "Good girl" Alex patted Kara's head. "So kitten, I believe you said, anything right? Anything I wanted?"

 "Yes mistress" Kara replied nervously.

 "Aww, look at you" Alex giggled, she caressed Kara's cheek as she spoke "So shy, it's adorable" Alex leaned forward and pressed their lips together. "You're so cute kitten" 

 "Thank you mistress" Kara said, her cheeks were burning and she'd looked away from Alex. She really was so adorable when she was shy. 

 "Come now little kitten" Alex commanded, she reached her hand out, obviously wanting Kara to take it. She did. Alex led them downstairs into the living room and took a seat on the couch. Alex patted her knees, and motioned for Kara to come closer. Once Kara was close enough Alex promptly bent her over her knees. 

 “Mistress?”

 “Hmm?”

 “What are we doi-“ Kara was cut off as Alex brought her hand down hard on her ass, causing Kara to yelp. Alex smiled and continued spanking Kara’s firm ass. Alex wasn’t holding back, she knew for Kara to feel it she couldn’t. Alex stopped spanking momentarily and pulled Kara’s skirt up and her panties down, letting them fall between Kara’s ankles, Alex then resumed. Each smack left a pretty little red mark on Kara’s cheeks, even though it quickly faded Alex still found the sight very erotic. She didn’t let up and kept spanking her little sisters ass as hard as she could. Alex could see Kara’s pussy getting wetter, she even spotted some of the liquid running down her thigh. 

 “Oh, she likes it” Alex giggled, she kept smacking Kara’s ass. Kara decided to stop trying to suppress her moans, for one she knew her mistress loved all the little sounds she made, for two, it felt too damn good. “Oooh, she really likes it” 

 “Yes mistress! Ah! Keep, ah! Spanking me!”

 “You're a naughty little thing aren’t you?” Alex laughed. She quit sparking Kara for a moment.

 Kara whimpered and looked back. “Why’d you stop?” She asked.

 “To hear you beg” Alex responded.

 “Please! Please mistress, keep sparking my ass, I deserve it, I need it...” Kara whimpered.

 “Good girl” Alex smiled, she resumed smacking Kara’s ass. Suddenly stopping again, Alex smirked 

 “Huh. Why’d you-“ Kara soon got her answer, in her form of Alex’s fingers penetrating her pussy. “Oh!”

 Alex went as fast as she could right from the start, pumping her fingers in and out of Kara’s sopping wet little hole. Lewd and wet slapping sounds filled the room as did equally lewd moans. Alex was glad her parents weren’t home, there was no way the wouldn’t have heard this. Alex removed her fingers just as Kara was about to cum, choosing instead to keep spanking her. Then she started switching back and forth from finger fucking her little sister to spanking her. It wasn’t long until Kara was cumming like crazy, she covered Alex knees in her escaped juices. Even after Alex had removed her fingers and stopped smacking her ass Kara was still cummming, Alex was actually kind of impressed, there was a lot of cum leaking out of Kara’s cunt currently. “R-Rao...” 

 “You know just once I’d like to not end up covered in your cum Kar” 

 “S-sorry m-mistress”

 Alex giggled, even when she could barely speak Kara was still so submissive. “It’s okay, I’m only teasing kitten”

 Kara stayed bent over Alex’s knees until she caught her breath, then sat up in her big sisters lap. Alex wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist and planted little kisses all along her neck. Kara lightly moaned and tilted her head off to the side, better letting Alex kiss and suck her neck. If Kara was capable of getting hickies she hedged Alex would’ve left quite a few in her wake. As she attacked Kara’s neck with her mouth one of her hands slowly slid from Kara’s waist to her inner thigh. Alex lightly caressed and tickled her way along Kara’s leg, teasing her always turned Alex on. Not as much as this though, Alex thought as he re-entered Kara’s pussy. Alex slowly pumped her middle finger inside of Kara, never actually fully pulling it out, just up to the kncuckle and back down. Kara’s pussy was still sensitive from her last orgasm so it wouldnt take much for her to cum again, Alex added her thumb to the mix, rubbing over Kara’s exposed clit. Not much longer now, she figured. And she was right, a few more strokes of her finger and thumb and Kara was cumming again, more accurate squirting again. “Fuuuck...” Kara moaned as she came, this time covering the carpet in their living room. 

 “Tsk, tsk, always making such a mess Kar” 

 “S-sor...sorry...mi-mistress” Kara whispered, she was completely exhausted havin um so much in such a short amount of time. 

 “Aww, does my kitten need a nap?” Alex teased.

 “Y-Yes Mistress” 

 “Well, lets go upstairs then, after you’ve cleaned up that is” 

...

 The next morning both girls awoke to the sound of knocking at Alex's door. "Alex! Kara! Time to get up!" Eliza called out. She cracked opened the door and smiled at the sight that greeted her; her two beautiful daughters snuggled up together. Alex had her arms wrapped protectively around Kara, who's head was just beneath Alex's chin. "Girls! time for school!"

 Alex and Kara opened their eyes one after the other. Alex rubbed the grogginess from her eyes and sat up, Kara soon followed suit. Alex had completely forgotten today was Monday. She so did not want to go to school today, she was still tired from her and Kara's late night fuck session. Oh well, no way around it, she got up and started getting ready. Kara simply supersped her clothes on then watched Alex dress. Alex, who was aware of this, decided to put on a littlw show for her audience, bending over far too long, slowly pulling her panties off and replacing them, making sure Kara got a good look. She painfully slowly pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her beautiful breasts to her even more beautiful little sister. After she was dressed Alex grabbed Kara's face and pulled their bodies flush together and made out with her sister. Pulling their lips apart Alex smirked "Time to go to downstairs now little kitten" Kara nodded her understanding and together they went downstairs, then ultimately off to school. 

  _After school_

 Alex was walking along, looking for Kara, their ride would be here any minute now and Kara was nowhere to be found. Alex rounded the corner to the back of the school, where to her surprise, she seen Kara, with some girl. They were both smiling and laughing alot, and the other girl was really close to Kara, too close for Alex's comfort, and to top it off she apparently couldn't keep her hands off Kara, touching and rubbing her upper arm. The sight filled Alex with a rather ugly emotion, one she'd rarely felt in her life but knew nonetheless. Jealousy.

 Kara turned her head and happened to see Alex standing a little ways away, Kaea waved at her, then turned to the other girl and said goodbye. Kara made her way to where Alex was waiting for her. "Hey Alex!" Kara smiled. Alex didn't respond, instead she turned on her heel and walked away, towards their parents' car, which was now pulling up. "Alex?" Kara called out. No response. It was like that the rest of the car ride home, Kara pretty quickly figured out Alex was angry about something but couldn't figure out what it was. 

_Back home_

"All right you two, your father and I are going to work, we'll be back later tonight. Love you"

 "Love you too" Kara called back. Alex was still silent. Kara decided to just ask what was wrong. "Lexie?" Alex turned her attention to Kara. "What's wrong?"

 "Nothing" 

 "Lexie please..." Kara was cut off as Alex closed the distance between them and pinned Kara to the wall. She grabbed Kara's cheek and roughly kissed her, she then started choking her as best she could with Kara being a Kryptonian and all. Continuing the rough kissing Alex started pulling off Kara's clothes. "Alex...whats..." 

 "You're mine" Alex growled in between kisses. "No one else's, understand?" She asked harshly. Kara nodded. "You belong to me" Alex bit down on Kara's lower lip and pulled it back. Letting it go Alex smacked Kara across the face then went back to making out with her. "You. Are. Mine. Say it. *slap* SAY IT" 

 "I'm yours! Only yours!"

 "Who do you belong to?"

 "You!"

 "Who?" 

 "You! Alex! I belong to Alex!"

 "Good girl" Alex growled. She grabbed Kara's wrist and pulled her along, leading them upstairs. She shoved Kara down on the bed. "Strip"

 Kara did as she told. Alex immediately climbed on top of her. "Open your mouth, good girl" Alex smirked, she shoved a few fingers down Kara's throat, and started, for lack of a better word, fucking Kara's throat with her fingers, causing her to gag. "Spread your legs" Kara promptly did as commanded. "Hold them back. I siad fucking hold them back slut, good girl" Alex unceremoniously shoved her spit covered fingers inside of Kara's cunt. "This is mine, who's cunt is this kitten?" 

 "Ah! Yours mistress!"

 "Good girl, don't fucking forget it" Alex started furiously pumping Kara's pussy, stopping every now and then to smack it, hard. After it was clear Kara was clost to cumming Alex stopped. "Pull your legs back further, further, furt- there you go" Alex smirked. She not so gently inserted her fingers into Kara's asshole, finger fucking it hard until Kara was squirting all over like crazy, she covered both herslef and Alex in her cum. "Drop your legs, good girl" Alex promptly sat on Kara's face. "Such a comfortable seat" Alex darkly laughed, she pulled her panties to the side and lifted her skirt a bit. "Eat my fucking pussy, slut. Make me cum” Kara, as always did as she was told. “Fuck! Swallow it slut! Eat my fucking cum!” Alex commanded, after, she started rubbing her cunt all over Kara’s face, coating it with her cum. 

Kara didn’t know what had gotten into Alex but she certainly didn’t mind it! She loved the way Alex was dominating her, using her, claiming her.

 Alex got up and immediately went for the nightstand, opening the bottom drawer she pulled out a hot pink double sided dildo.

 “Where did you..?”

 “Don’t worry about where I got it, worry about where it’s going. Now open your mouth” Alex roughly shoved one of the ends down Kara’s throat. “That’s right, get it nice and wet slut. It’s going in your ass next” Kara almost choked on the dildo upon hearing those words. True to her word Alex removed it from her throat and inserted it deeply into her ass. 

 “Aaah! Alex! That hur-nngh-hurts!”

 “Too bad” Alex started thrusting it in and out of Kara’s tight little asshole, she bent the other side and put it in Kara’s sloppy wet pussy, grabbing hold of it as best she could Alex started fucking both of her little sisters little holes. 

 “Alex! Cu-cumming!”

 “Look at me when you fucking cum whore!”

 Kara looked straight into her mistresses eyes. “Good fucking girl!”

 “AAAH! FUCK! RAO, RAO, RAO Rao~” Kara moaned out. 

 Alex picked her up and forced her to sit straight. “Not done yet slut, bite me” 

 “What?” Kara asked.

 “I didn’t fucking stutter. Bite. Me” 

 Kara cautiously leaned forward and opened her mouth, still unsure. “For fucks sake” Alex grabbed the back of Kara’s head and thrust her face into her neck. “Bite me!”

 Kara bit down. 

 “Harder! Harder! Goddamnit, draw blood you stupid little slut!” Alex yelled. Alex winced “Good fucking girl. Hickies, now” She further commanded. “Don’t stop till I ducking tell you to, understood?”

 “Mmhmmm!” Kara managed to mumble.

 Once Alex’s neck was sufficiently covered in fresh hickies she told Kara to stop, then she shoved her back down in the bed. “You’re mine, and I’m yours, now everyone will know” She explained, Kara had quite the confused look on her face. Next Alex grabbed the double sided dildo again and inserted one end in Kara’s pussy and the other in hers. Going full speed from the gate, Alex started fucking her sister, their wet pushes slapping against each other’s after every thrust, lewd sounds bounced around the room, and before long both girls were screaming in pleasure, cumming together. Relaxing a little Alex pulled the dildo out of their pussies, then she grabbed Kara’s head and roughly shoved her face into her cunt, rubbing Kara’s face in it again. “Remind me, who do you belong to?” 

 “You Mistress!” Kara mumbled a smile best she could with her face pressed into Alex’s snatch. 

 “Very good, don’t you fucking forget it”

 “Of course Mistress!” 

 Alex let Kara go and stood up. “Clean yourself up slut” 

 “Yes Mistress!” 

 After they’d showered and calmed down Kara finally mustered up the courage to ask Alex a question. “Alex...”

 “Yeah?”

 “What...um...what was that all about? Not that I mind...just curious”

 Alex folded her arms and looked away. “I seen you with that girl earlier today, after school”

 “Who, Lena?”

 “Yeah... _Lena_ ” Wait a minute, was Alex,  _jealous_?

 “Alex, she’s just a friend...”

 “Seemed to me like she wanted to be more than just friends with you...” Holy shit! She was jealous! Kara smiled.

 “Alex, she’s just my friend. I love you, I’m in love with you, only you, you’re my everything. You know that”

 Alex’s face softened and her arms fell. “I know...I just...”

 “I know, it’s okay” Kara said, hugging her big sister. “Silly”

 “Hey!” Alex smiled.

 “What? You’re being silly” Kara giggled.

 “Take it back!” Alex said, giggling herself now.

 “Make me” Kara teased, waggling her eyebrows. 

 “Fine, you asked for it...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, for reading! I hope you enjoyed! 😊  
> One more chapter till we start dealing with Alex’s pregnancy, stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex have some late night fun.

 “Lexie!” Kara moaned. She couldn’t help it, Alex’s tongue felt too damn good. 

 “Shh!” 

 “Sorry...”

 “It’s fine, just be quieter, you don’t want to wake them up do you? We don’t have much time left kitten”

 “I know, I’m sorry Mistress”

 Alex chuckled and went back to what she was doing; licking Kara’s pussy. And what a delicious pussy she had, Alex truly felt like, if it was the only thing she could ever eat again, she'd be perfectly fine with it. "Mmm...you have such a delicious little pussy kitten"

 "Th-thank you mistress" Kara loved it when Alex complimented her, it always makes her feel all warm and tingly inside, though right now that could be due to what Alex was currently doing in between her thighs. Rao...Alex's tongue feels sooo good, the pleasure was driving her crazy. "Mistress...please...please don't stop"

 Alex immediately stopped, causing Kara to whimper. "Don't forget who's in charge here kitten"

 "Sorry mistress! I didn't mean it like that...it's just...you're tongue feels incredible"

 "I know" Alex smirked, she went back to eating her little sister out. It didn't take long for Kara to start moaning louder, she was close. "Don't you dare cum until I tell to. Understand kitten?" 

 "Of course mistress!"

 "Good girl" Alex said. At least that's what Kara thinks she said, it was hard to understand with Alex's tongue inside of her. Speaking of, with Alex now tongue fucking her, Kara wasn't sure if she could hold on any longer.

 "Mis-mistress...can I...can I cum? Please? I can't...can't hold on..."

 "No" 

 "But mistress..."

 "No! My you're behaving like a very bad girl today aren't you?" Alex scolded, she'd completely stopped fucking Kara with her tongue now. 

  Upon hearing Alex say she was being a bad girl, Kara's heart skipped a beat, plus she _really_ needed to cum. "No! Please, I'm sorry mistress! I'll be a good girl I swear! I promise!" 

 Alex grinned, she thought that would work. "You promise?" 

 "Yes!"

 Alex let her actions speak for her and plunged her tongue back into Kara's literally dripping wet pussy. Seriously, there was practically a river running down Kara's thighs right now. Alex knew Kara couldn't take it much longer, however she still didn't intend to let her cum yet. No, she needed to teach Kara a lesson.

 "Mis-"

 "Quiet"

 Kara audibly snapped her mouth shut. Alex kept going, speeding up ever so slightly. Kara's whole body was quivering, and she'd placed her hand over mouth to stop herself from screaming. 

 "Mistress I...fuck...Alex I can't...I can't...I'm sorry... I'm sorry mistress!" Kara came hard,  squirting all over Alex's face and bare chest, she came several times, covering her big sister in cum. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuuck! I'm sorry mistress!" 

 Alex wiped her mouth clean as best she could with her wrist, then sighed. "I thought I told you not to cum. I'm very dissapointed in you Kara. You've been a bad girl"

 "Please don't say that!"

 "But you have been Kitten. Now I think it's time for your punishment"

 "P-punishment?" Kara quietly said. It was clear she was nervous. 

 "Yes. For your first punishment-"

 "F-first?" 

 "Yes. Now, for interrupting, there'll be another"

 "I'm sorry mistress"

 "Speak up when you're talking to your mistress little kitten"

 "Yes mistress!" 

 "For your first punishment, you'll be cleaning up this mess you've made" Alex, with her hands, gestured to her face and body. "With your tongue by the way" Alex smirked. 

 "Y-yes mistress! Right away!"

 Alex grinned. "Good girl"

 "Yes mistress! I'm a good girl! I'm your good girl! I'll prove it to you!" Kara exclaimed. She practically tackled Alex down onto the bed and immediately got to work. Kara started at Alex's waist, slowly gliding her tongue horizontally along her waist line, then vertically up to her belly button, she then traced a half circle around it, continuing vertically she made her way up to Alex's chest stopping right in between her breasts. Kara took each of Alex's beautiful breasts in her mouth, swirling her tongue around Alex's erect nipples.

 "Kitten, that feels good and all but you're supposed to be cleaning me, not sucking on my tits" 

 "Yes ma'am" Kara dragged her tongue up from Alex's aforementioned tits, along her neck, and finally stopping at her chin. She quickly kissed her mistress, then started licking her face, cleaning up all of her cum her tongue could find. 

 "My, my kitten, certainly living up to your name aren't you?" Alex giggled. Kara's tongue felt odd gliding across her face, good, but odd nonetheless. Kara then set about cleaning the rest of Alex's neck. Alex started giggling again. "That tickles kitten"

 "Sorry mistress!" Kara quickly said before getting back to the task at hand, or more appropriately at tongue. 

 "Don't be" 

 Kara smiled at that, seems she was doing a good job. Making her way to the other side of Alex's neck Kara paused. She seen the bite mark she'd left earlier that week. "Umm, mistress..?"

 "Don't worry about it" Alex said, quickly understanding what Kara was wondering about. 

 "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you..."

 "I said it's fine. And also, if I tell you to hurt me, I fully expect you to do it kitten" 

 "I...of course mistress" 

 Alex knew Kara felt bad about biting her, even though Alex had told her to. It just wasn't in Kara's nature to hurt Alex, however, at the same time, she wanted more than anything to please her mistress. It didn't mean she had to like it though. Alex however, didn't care whether Kara liked it or not, she expected Kara to obey her commands, like a good little sub. Hmm, that gave Alex an idea, one which served two purposes. The first, to test the submissiveness of her little kitten, and the second, to serve as another of her punishments. Yes, that would be very fitting. 

 "Kara" Alex placed her hand on top of Kara's head, a sign for her to stop.

 "Yes mistress?"

 "We're gonna take a quick break from this little 'bath' and I'm gonna give you your next punishment"

 "Oh, very well mistress. Is...is this for interrupting you earlier?"

 "No. This is for forgetting your place earlier, remember when you started telling me what to do?" 

 "Of course mistress. I understand"

 "Oooh. Look at you, trying to be a good girl" Alex giggled. Kara smiled slightly, she loved the sound of Alex giggling. "Why are you smiling kitten?" Alex said, still giggly. 

 "It's just...when you giggle...it's..."

 "Don't you dare say cute" Alex smiled.

 "But it is!" Kara protested.

 Alex rolled her eyes. "Whatever, now's not the time for this. Right now it's time for your punishment little kitten"

 "Oh, right. W-what is it?" 

 "Bite me"

 Kara's eyes widened. "I...of course mistress"

 "And Kara..." Alex leaned in close to her ear. "Remember don't stop until you draw blood" Alex lightly nipped Kara's ear as she pulled back. 

 "Y-yes mistress!" 

 Alex moved her head to one side, exposing her shoulder, the opposite as the last time. Kara took in a quick breath and bit down into Alex's skin, drawing a bit of blood in the process, just like she was told. Alex winced, but was still smiling. She kind of liked the way it felt, they might just have to do this more often. "Good girl Kara. You didn't even hesitate this time, I'm impressed" Alex kissed Kara's forehead. 

 "Thank you mistress!" Kara beamed. "That doesn't mean I liked it though" Kara mumbled. That wasn't entirey true though, this time Kara kinda did. She liked leaving her mark on Alex, letting everyone know she was her's, and vice versa. Though not many people would probably see it, Kara knew it was there and that was enough. Besides if anyone ever did somehow see it they'd have know she was taken. Huh, Kara just realized she had a bit of a possessive streak too. Just the idea of Alex being with anyone else burned Kara up inside. She was starting to get why Alex had behaved the way she did. 

 "You weren't supposed to" Alex said, interrupting Kara's train of thought. "This is for your punishment and my pleasure. Now then, I think it's time we get back to my bath kitten"

 "Right away mistress!" Kara continued licking every inch of Alex's face, chest and stomach. 

 "You know, suddenly I'm not feeling very clean everywhere else. Perhaps you should just keep going" 

 Kara responded by licking her way up Alex's leg starting from the ankle. The sensation sent shivers through Alex. Kara licked her way down Alex's other leg, this time stopping at her ankle. Kara then lightly grabbed Alex's hand and sucked each one of her fingers, then she licked them. Alex was getting really turned on watching and of course, feeling this. It seemed Kara really was determined to prove she was a good girl. Kara ran her tongue up the length of Alex's arm, stopping at her shoulder. She quickly kissed each of the bite marks she'd left on Alex then licked her way down Alex's other arm, repeating her earlier actions with Alex's hand. 

 "Mistress?"

 "Yes?"

 "I need you to turn over now, so I can get your back" 

 Alex turned over, and surprisingly lifted her ass up. "Start with this kitten" she said smacking one of her plump cheeks. Kara first placed a kiss in the middle of Alex's right cheek, then the left, then she set about licking it clean too. The feeling of Kara's tongue gliding up and down her ass was incredible, and Alex decided she needed some satisfaction. "Kara, that's enough of that, I want to cum. You know what to do, I presume?"

 "Of course" Kara immediately started pleasing Alex's pussy with her tongue, she started by drawing circles around Alex's clit, then her entrance, then finally, she slipped her tongue inside of her sisters tight hole. 

 "Fuck, have I ever told you how much I love that little tongue if yours kitten?"

 "Yes mistress" 

 "Well I do. Fuck! Just like that, right there...don't stop, don't stop, please...fuck! Yesh, yesh, yes, yes, yes, god, yesh. FUCK!" Alex did her best to muffle her cries as she came all over her little sister's incredible tongue. "God, you've gotten good at that" 

 "Thank you mistress! Like you said, practice makes perfect, and lately I've had a lot of practice" Kara giggled, she sounded so adorable when she did that, like a little school girl. Which, to be fair, she kind of was. "Back to your bath then mistress?"

 "No, that's alright kitten" Alex panted, she rolled back over and sat up.

 "Okay" Kara paused. "Then...is it time for my next punishment?"

 "Not tonight, my love. Im too tired after that"

 Kara's eyes widened and her cheeks brightened. "What is it?" Alex asked.

 "You..." Kara blushed again. "You called me 'my love'..."

 "I guess I did huh? Well, you are. Why's that got you all flustered?"

 "Its just.." Kara rubbed her shoulder "just that you haven't said anything like that in a while...that you love me I mean..."

 "Oh" Now Alex felt bad, she didn't often say 'I love you' or things like that to Kara. "You know I do right? Love you I mean?" Now Alex was the one rubbing her shoulder.

 "Yeah, of course I do. It's just...I'm...insecure sometimes....and I know it kinda sounds weird but, I like being reminded, being told..."

 "Shhh. It's okay Kara, it's not weird. I get it" Alex kissed Kara's cheek. "I love you princess" 

 "Pri-princess?"

 "Mmm-hmm, you're my little kitten, my little princess and whatever else I say you are" Alex smiled, this time she kissed Kara on the lips. She looked Kara in her beautiful blue eyes "I love you, more than anything, and I always will. Don't you forget that"

 Kara blushed again. "I know, and I won't. I love you too Alex"

 "Of course you do, I'm awesome" Alex laughed. She flopped down onto the mattress. "Now come here, I wanna cuddle"

 Kara quickly joined her in bed, Alex immediately wrapped her arms around her and pulled her as close as she could, holding as tight as she could. It was funny, Kara was nigh invincible and yet, she never felt safer than when wrapped in Alex's arms. "Goodnight Lexie"

 "Night princess" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said that this would be more the last chapter before we got into Alex's pregnancy but I think there'll be one more chapter before that, which will probably mostly be fluff. Not to say there won't be any smut, cos there definitely will be, I just want to do some plot stuffs before we dive into pregnant Alex. As always thanks for reading! And I hope you enjoyed! See ya in the next one!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at school, Kara catches up with Lena, Lena acts...strangely, seeing this Alex gets jealous again, leading the couple to argue. At home, Eliza and Jeremiah walk in on Alex and Kara behaving very un-sisterly.

 “Alex. Alex! Time to wake up!” Kara said, she was lightly tapping her sisters leg, hoping it would help to wake her. "Alex, wake up!" 

 "Huh?" Alex muttered, she lifted her head and rubbed her eyes, her vision came into focus and the first thing she properly seen was Kara's pretty face. 

 "School starts soon, we've got to get ready" Kara smiled warmly at Alex, who upon seeing this promptly made up her mind about whether or not to kiss her. As soon as their lips met both of them forgot all about getting ready for school and we're now focused entirely on each other. When it was over and Kara tried to pull away from the kiss Alex, surprisingly, yanked Kara back. Their bodies, now pressed firmly against one another's, Alex kissed her little sister again, the kiss lasted longer this time, again Kara tried to pull away and again Alex stopped her. Alex pulled Kara into another kiss, this one lasting even longer. Kara's eyes shot open wide when Alex's tongue met her own, Alex added to Kara's surprise when she fell down backwards onto the bed. Pulling Kara down on top of her, Alex continued making out with her. 

 "We're...going...to...be...late..." Kara mumbled in between kisses. 

 "Shh" Was Alex's response. 

 "But..."

 "Shush" Alex said, her tone wasn't an unfamiliar one. Kara knew where this was headed. Not that she minded, quite the opposite, however she was concerned they wouldn't have time. Or worse...

 Kara's thoughts and worries were quickly put on hold as soon as Alex lips left her own and latched on to her neck. "Alex..." Kara moaned. "We don't have..."

 "We've got plenty of time calm down" Alex started to sound annoyed.

 "But..."

 "Do you want to do this or not?" Alex asked, her voice was soft now. 

 Kara chewed her lower lip. Finally she slowly nodded. 

 "Okay" Alex said, her voice was still soft, she continued kissing Kara's neck. 

 "Mmmm. Hmmmm.ohhh" Kara steadily moaned. If she could get hickies then Alex certainly would've left some. Alex slowly slid her hand up and down Kara's arm eventually stopping on her hand and Alex linked their fingers together. All the while she kept greedily kissing and nibbling Kara's neck. "What's gotten into you this morning?" Kara asked. 

 Alex lifted her and Kara's entwined hands, she grebbed Kara's index and middle finger and started licking them. "Hopefully these" she seductively whispered. "Well. Are you gonna keep me waiting kitten?"

 Kara blushed. "No!" She quickly pulled Alex's panties down to her knees. 

 "Good girl" Alex said, she took Kara's fingers in her mouth and sucked them, Kara found this to be a rather erotic sight and feeling. Alex then forced Kara's fingers down her throat, causing herself to gag, she then removed them from her mouth and guided Kara's hand down to her pussy and let go. "I assume you know what you're doing kitten, so get to it" 

 "Yes mistress!" Kara instantly responded. Without further ado she slipped her fingers inside of Alex's tight, wet hole. 

 "Fuuck. You're fingers always feel so fucking good Kar"

 Kara smiled at the compliment. "And you're pussy always feels so fucking tight and wet" Kara smirked. Alex was a bit surprised, Kara didn't usually talk that way. 

 “Well, well look at you, you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

 “No, just my sister” Kara laughed.

 “What’s gotten into _you_ this morning?” Alex smiled. 

 “I’d say it’s got more to do with what I’ve gotten into” Kara giggled and sped up her fingers.

 “Cheeky little girl” Alex panted. Kara sped up even more.  “God...keep...mmmmh... going...mmmmh...hmmmm...don’t...don’t stop...don’t you fucking stop”  Alex grabbed the sheets and bit down on them to stop from screamzing as she came. Panting, she let them go and let her head fall back. “Good girl...” She mumbled. 

 Kara loudly sucked her fingers clean and dropped down beside Alex. “Thank you” Kara nuzzled up to Alex’s side. “You know we’ve still got to get ready for school right?” 

 “Ugh” Alex groaned. “I was hoping you’d forget about that” Alex murmured. 

 Kara giggled and responded “Nope. But even if I did Eliza wouldn’t” 

 “Fine. Let’s get ready” Alex grumbled. 

 Alex and Kara got off the bed and started getting dressed. Kara as usual supersped through her routine, for Alex however it took a bit longer. By the time Kara had tried on and decided between three outfits, brushed her teeth, put her shoes on and come back, Alex still hadn’t even got dressed. “Hey Kara, where’s my turtleneck?” Alex asked as she rummaged through her dresser. “I need it, help me look”

 Kara obliged and used her x-ray vision. “Bottom drawer” She said. “Why do you need it?” She then asked. 

 “Hmm, maybe it’s because the bite marks and/or the dozen or so hickies on my neck” Alex sarcastically answered.

 “Oh...right” Kara blushed.

 Alex pulled the sweater over her head then turned to give Kara a quick kiss. “You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed” Kara blushed again and Alex smirked then turned back around to find a pair of pants. Once dressed Alex brushed her teeth and her and Kara headed downstairs, just as she was pulling her shoes on Eliza came down the stairs. 

 “Sorry you two, I slept in a little late, I’m going to go finish getting ready and I’ll be right back down” She said, she turned around and went back upstairs. True to her word Eliza came back quickly and they were heading out the door, and before they knew it they were pulling up to the school. “Okay, this is it. Have a good day you two! Love you!” Eliza called out as Alex and Kara exited the vehicle. “Love you too” They replied in unison. 

 The first half of the school day went by quickly and before she knew it Alex was wandering the halls looking for Kara, they always sat together at lunch after meeting up at their lockers, which were side by side, except Kara hadn't shown up. So now Alex was walking around the halls looking for her, she decided to go to Kara's last class to look for her, and sure enough she found her. With _Lena_. Alex could feel the anger boiling inside of her. Why the hell was she with Kara? And again, she is acting way too friendly, why the hell didn't get what was happening? Ugh! Wait, are they holding hands? What the fuck? What's next, are they gonna start kissing too? Alex followed them as they turned a corner and went down a small set of stairs, turned down another small set then Lena pulled Kara aside underneath the staircase. Alex stopped at the top of second staircase and looked down at Kara and Lena. Alex wouldn't call what she was doing eavesdropping (though that's exactly what it was) she preffered to call it...observing? Yeah sure that works, and she couldn't even really hear them that well either... Alex snapped out of her train of thought, her breath caught and her heart suddenly skipped a beat. Lena just kissed Kara!

 *8 minutes and 52 seconds earlier*

 *ring* 

 The sound of the bell ringing meant one thing, class was out. Kara got up and quickly gathered her things, she had to hurry if she was going to meet Alex on time. Just as she was about to exit the classroom Kara heard someone call her name, she turned around to find Lena standing behind her.

 "Hey!" She said as she walked up to Kara.

 "Hi" Kara replied. 

 "Wanna walk with me?" Lena asked. It was odd, Kara could've sworn her heartbeat spiked for a moment. 

 "Sure" Kara answered. Must've been nothing.

 Together they walked through the halls, Lena was talking but Kara wasn't really listening to her. She was more concerned about meeting Alex. Suddenly Kara realized she was headed down a staricase, then another, when they finally stopped Kara tuned in to what Lena was saying, judging by the way she was acting it was important.

 "Did you hear me?" Lena asked. She was blushing and twisting a lock of her hair around her finger. 

 "Yeah" Kara lied. She just noticed Lena was blushing. Wierd.

 "Oh...so...what, um, what do you say? What, uh, is your answer?"

 Kara noticed her heart rate spike again. She didn't know what to say or do. So she did the first thing that popped into her head. "Yes" She said.

 "Okay, I understa- wait, yes?" Lena's face was beet red, her heart was beating crazy fast, and were eyes were wide as they could be.

 Oh boy, Kara had no idea what she was getting herself into. "Y-yes?"

 Lena's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, and she smiled wide. She slowly moved forward, parted her lips and brought her and Kara's together. This time Kara's eyes went wide. Woah! What the hell is going on? Why did she-? Lena kissed Kara again while she was still freaking out. Suddenly they both heard footsteps running away above them, they both looked up but didn't see anyone. Lena shrugged and leaned forward, Kara softly placed her hands on Lena's shoulders and pushed her back. A confused look spread across Lena's face. 

 "Lena I-uh...uh...I'm sorry, um..." Kara couldn't quite find the words.

 Lena stepped back. "Oh" She rubbed her shoulder. "Is...it me? Or...are you not, ya know, um...gay or?"

 "No, Lena, I...um" Kara sighed. "I wasn't paying attention like at all earlier, then you kissed me, and i have a girlfriend and-" Kara was speaking almost incomprehensibly fast, luckily for Lena she was used to being around incomprehensible people. 

 "You have a girlfriend?" Lena asked.

 "I..." Rao, I did say that didn't I? "Yeah"

 "Oh" Lena said, she looked down at the floor. "Who...who is it? If you don't mind my asking that is" 

 "Uh" Shit! Kara racked her brain for an answer or some solution but she couldn't find one. "Um..."

 "It's Alex isn't it?"

 Kara's eyes widened again. "What!? N-no!" She said, very unconvincingly. 

 "It's okay. I've seen how you two are together, how you look at each other. I alwas kinda wondered but..."

"We're not-"

 "Kara it's okay, seriously. I mean you're adopted right? You're not really related. Yeah, It isn't necessarily normal.. in a general social sense that is, but the heart wants it wants. You can't help who you have feelings for. Even if it's someone society says you shouldn't. Trust me, I get it. I mean, it's not like being a lesbian is socially looked at as normal, least not right now, unfortunately" Lena shrugged. 

 "I...I'm sorry Lena I didn't mean to-"

 "Stop. It's okay. Really. Don't worry about it Kara. Like I said, you can't help who you have feelings for. Rather that be another girl, or boy, or even you're adoptive sister. I should be the one apologizing anyway, I kissed you after all"

 "Yeah but it's kinda my fault. I wasn't-"

 "Shh. I said don't worry about it" Lena smiled. "If I were you I'd go, lunch has already started, you're probably hungry. I'll see you around Kar" Lena gave a small wave and walked away. 

 Kara inhaled deeply. Well that was awkward. And alot to take in. Process later Kara, right now it's time to find Alex.

 Alex was in one of the school bathrooms, crying. Not much, but still. What the hell was going on? Kara...Lena... Alex teared up again. I...I thought...Kara... 

 Kara walked around, scanning the halls with her x-ray vision for any sign of Alex. Found her. She's in the bathroom...crying? It took every ounce of willpower Kara had to not superspeed in there. Instead she ran. 

 "Alex!" Kara called out, as she ran to her side.

 "Go away!" Alex yelled through tears. 

 "What? Alex..."

 "Just go away Kara!" 

 "No" She said firmly shaking her head. "What happened?" 

 "What happened? What happ- YOU KISSED LENA. That's what fucking happened! Have you two...have you been cheating on me this whole time? Or are you cheating on her? Or...what? What the fuck is going on?" 

 "I...Alex, I am not cheating on you! I didn't kiss Lena-"

 "Oh? It sure fucking looked like you!" Alex angrily interrupted.

 "No! Well yes, but I didn't kiss her! She kissed me! I didn't...I wouldn't...Alex I love you, I would never-"

 "Just shut up! Shut up and go! I don't want to talk to you right now!"

 "Alex please listen to-"

 "No! JUST GO!" 

 Kara was crying too now. "Okay" she said softly. "I'll go" she turned and left the bathroom, with her super-hearing she listened to Alex crying as she kept walking. "I'm sorry Alex" Kara whispered. 

...

 The end of the school day came all to quickly for Kara. She was sad, and afraid that Alex would still be mad at her, which made her more sad. Kara sighed as she gathered her stuff and left the classroom. She headed for the exit, her mind still firmly on Alex. Kara walked through the schools double doors, she instantly seen Alex. No doubt waiting for their ride. Kara stood a little ways behind her, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot, looking anywhere but at Alex. After a few minutes a familiar car pulled up in front of Alex, who quickly got in, Kara followed shortly after. 

 The car ride back home was dreadfully quiet, but passed by quickly and soon they were at home and getting out of the car. Alex got out first and walked briskly to the front door, Kara slowly followed. Just before entering Eliza called out to them. "Girls! You're father and I are going to the store, we'll be back soon!" With that, they left and Alex and Kara went inside. 

 "Alex can we-" 

 Alex grabbed Kara and shoved her down on the couch, she then jumped in her lap and started roughly kssing her. 

 "Mmmph! Alex-" it was hard for Kara to speak with Alex roughly making out with her. "What-"

 In between kisses and bites Alex explained "Ran into Lena...after I screamed at her...she told me...kissed you...not your fault...I'm sorry"

 It might've had something to do with the way Alex was attacking Kara's lips and neck with  her mouth but Kara instantly forgave her and started kissing back. Alex's hand slipped under Kara's shirt and cupped her breast, Alex then opted to pinch and play with Kara's nipple. Kara moaned into the kiss. As they made up by making out everything around them faded out of focus, until the front door opened and their parents walked in that is. 

 "What the fuck!?" 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara deal with the backlash from their parents finding out about them, and Alex finds out she's pregnant.

 "What the fuck!?"

 Alex and Kara both turned to face their parents. "It's not what it looks like!" Alex quickly said. 

 "Oh? Then what the fuck is going on? Because it looks like you're making out with and groping your fucking  _sister_!" 

 Alex suddenly remembered where her hand was and quickly pulled it out from under Kara's shirt, and also got off her lap. 

 "So, I'll ask again, what is going on!?" Eliza seemed to be getting angrier. 

 "Umm...I uh...It's...uh...*sigh* it's exactly what it looks like..." Alex said. 

 "Oh it is, is it? So you were lying to me just now then!?" 

 "I...yeah" 

 "Eliza-" 

 "Kara be quiet!" 

 "Don't talk to her like that!" Alex heatedly said, jumping up. 

 "Excuse me!?"

 "Don't talk to her like that!" Alex repeated. 

 "And who do you think you're talking to like that!? I'm your mother! For fucks sake Kara is your sister!" 

 "I-" 

 "No! Be quiet!"

 "But-" 

 "Go to your room! Now!"

 "Mom-"

 "No!" 

 Alex bit her lip and angrily stormed upstairs.

 "Eliza please don't-" 

 "No Kara. I said be quiet!" 

 "But Alex didn't do anything wrong!" Kara stood up. 

 "Kara, you are only sixteen years old! Alex is eighteen, plus you're an alien and she's your sister! You don't know any better, Alex does and she shouldn't've-"

 "I don't care!" Kara yelled. "I love her! And I'm not some silly alien anymore! And she's not my sister, not really! She is so much more than that to me! This house, is just a house but Alex...Alex is my home! I'm in love with her!"

 "Kara you're just a child you don't understand-" 

 "Yes I do! And I am not a child! Counting phantom zone-"

 "The phantom zone doesn't count! Not here. It doesn't matter. To everyone else you're a sixteen year old girl and Alex is an eighteen old year girl taking advantage of you!" 

 Kara cringed at those words. Eliza made it sound so bad. "She's not taking advantage of me!"

 "That doesn't matter! Not in the laws eyes! Do you realize that Alex could be arrested for this? They'd charge her with statutory rape and send her to jail, do you want that?" 

 "But she didn't rape me!" 

 "Again, it doesn't matter! You're legally underage and Alex is legally an adult" 

 "But-" 

 "No more buts Kara! I am your mother and-"

 "No you're not! Not really!"

 Those words hurt Eliza, but she didn't show it. She knew she wasn't really Kara's mom but over the past few years she'd come to feel like she was. 

 "Kara-"

 "No! You're not really my mom and Alex isn't  really my sister! I can't help that I love her! But I do! I love her! I'm in love with her! And if you or anyone else says that's wrong then they're wrong! You're all wrong!" Kara yelled, there were tears in her eyes.

 "Kara..." Eliza started, but it was no use she'd supersped upstairs. Eliza sighed. She turned to face Jeremiah, who was quietly standing behind her in the doorway. "Well thank's for helping me out with that"

 Jeremiah raised his hands. "This is beyond me, and my parenting skills, you seemed to be handling it" 

"You think it's not beyond mine? You call that handling it? *sigh* No, all I did was yell at them and make things worse. I have no clue what to do here..."

_Upstairs_

Kara entered her and Alex's bedroom, Alex was quietly crying in the corner, Kara instantly ran to her. Kara wrapped her arms around Alex. "It's okay Lexie" Kara softly said. 

"No it's not...my moms right Kara, we shouldn't-"

 "Shh. Don't it's okay" Kara squeezed Alex a little tighter. Alex turned herself so that her body was facing Kara's and she buried her face in Kara's neck and continued crying. Kara soothingly rubbed Alex's back, she had never really seen Alex like this before, and she was getting a little worried. Alex continued sobbing for a few more minutes, when she stopped Kara gently floated them onto the nearby bed. Kara then pulled a blanket over them and pulled Alex as close as she could without hurting her.

 Alex nuzzled Kara's neck and held her tight. Usually this was the other way around, Alex holding Kara like this. Not today though, today it was Kara's turn to take of Alex. Kara wasn't sure why Alex had responded so badly to all of this, I mean it wasn't good, at all, but usually Alex held herself together well, she usually didn't behave like this. No matter, Kara resolved to be there and do anything she could for Alex right now. Though literally _right now_ it seemed like Alex just wanted to sleep, so that's what they did.

***

 Eliza sat down on the bed next to her husband and let out a long deep sigh. "Do you think I was to harsh with them? Not harsh enough? What the hell do we even do right now?"

 "I have no idea honey, no amount of parenting can prepare you for something like this..."

 "Something like this?...They were practically fucking when we walked in!" 

 "Calm down honey, please? there's no need to yell, and we don't know what they were-"

 "The hell we don't, if we'd walked in a few minutes later I bet you they'd have been screwing each other!"

 Jeremiah sighed, partially because he didn't want to have that image of his daughters in his head, and partially because he knew she was right. "Look you're probably right, but what does you yelling about now solve? Or us yelling at them? Nothing. And, I know you might not want to hear this, but why should we? If they truly...like each other then, maybe we shouldn't stand in the way of that"

"But they're-"

 "What? Sisters? Not really. Chidren? Not anymore. Yes they shouldn't be...doing things with each other right now but on the plus side it's not like they can pregnant. At least of they both like girls we don't have to worry about that" Jeremiah offered.

 "Maybe not but what happens if they keep on dating and break up? What do we do then? What do they do then?" 

 "Honey, don't worry about that right now. If and when that happens we'll deal with it. Together. Why worry about something that might not even happen? Who knows maybe this is just a faze or something or maybe they were just experimenting or maybe they're both gay but won't end up dating. We don't know. And us trying to stop them or supress them won't help anyone, especially them. I think the best thing we can do for them is to just be supportive...as weird or hard as that may be" 

 Eliza sighed. "Maybe you're right, I don't know..."

 "Come here and relax, get some rest. We'll worry and talk about all this later"

 "First...could you do me a favor?"

 Jeremiah already knew what she was going to ask. "Wine?" 

 "Yes. Just bring the bottle please. Thank you"

***

  4 days later

 The past few days had been...odd. Kara felt like Eliza and Jeremiah were avoiding her and Alex, which was kind of fair all things considered, and everytime they did bump into each other it was super awkward, as a result the house was really quiet all the time, and empty as everybody tended to stay in their respective rooms most of the time, And top it off Alex hadn't been acting like herself lately. 

 Speaking of, where was she? Kara scanned the house reslly quick. Not here. Kara sighed and went upstairs to ask Jeremiah and Eliza about Alex.

 *knock* *knock* *knock*

 "Yeah?" Jeremiah called out.

 Kara cracked the door open. "Have um, you seen Alex? I can't find her"

 "She went to the store, I tried to take her but she insisted on going by herself. She should be back soon"

 "Ok. Thank you"

 Kara went back downstairs and waited by the door for Alex to get home. A few minutes later Kara heard a familiar heart beat approaching the house. Alex! 

 Alec walked through the door and was instsntly greeted by Kara's smiling face. "Hey!" Kara noticed the black grocery looking bag she was holding. "Whatcha got there?"

 Alex's cheeks flared. "Nothing!"

 Kara, obviously not believing her went to x-ray it. "Don't you dare!" Alex interrutped, her cheeks even brighter.

 "Sorry!" Kara cowered and stepped back 

 "It's okay...just...I've got to use the bathroom...stay here please? And no eavesdropping!" 

 "Okay" Kara replied as Alex made her way up the stairs. 

 Once she was alone in the bathroom Alex pulled out a pregnancy test. Her period had never been this late before, add that with what happend a few weeks ago... Alex calmed herself down as best she could and sat down. Moment of truth....A short while and s few tests later and Alex was staring at the strip in disbelief. 

 "No, no, no, no, no, no" Alex was pacing in circles around the bathroom. "This can't be happening...fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuck. This can't be happening" She looked down at the pregnancy test in her hands, whether she liked it or not this  _was_  happening. There was undoubtedly a little plus on the strip, and on the other two she'd taken. There was no mistaking it, Alex was pregnant. 

 Kara came rushing in the room. "What's wrong?" 

 Alex's face was almost completely red. "I thought I told you no eavesdropping!"

 "Sorry! Is something wrong?"

 "I...yes" Alex whispered.

 "What is it?" 

 Alex handed her the test. Kara quickly examined it and asked. "Is this what I think it is?" 

 "Yeah"

 "And...is it..?"

 "Yeah"

 "Are you..?"

 "Yeah" Alex's voice sounded smaller each time.

 "Do you think it's because of what we..."

 "Yeah"

 "Oh"

 "Yeah..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy April Fool's Day everybody!  
> Here's chapter 7! I meant to finish this up yesterday...but I didn't, se here it is all finsished up today! I hope you enjoyed :) Thank you all so very much for reading see ya in yhe next one! -Kalexandra ❤


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex deal with the...surprising news, and they also decide to tell their parents.

 "Is this what I think it is?" 

 "Yeah"

 "And...is it..?"

 "Yeah"

 "Are you..?"

 "Yeah" Alex's voice sounded smaller each time.

 "Do you think it's because of what we..."

 "Yeah"

 "Oh"

 "Yeah..."

 The pair stared blankly at each other for a few moments. Suddenly Kara rushed forward and hugged Alex, careful not to put any pressure on her stomach. "Eeek! Alex! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! We're gonna be mommies!" Kara was speaking really fast. All of this was happening really fast...

 "I..."

 "I can't believe it!" Kara exclaimed. "We're gonna have a baby!" She bent her knees and floated her legs off the ground. 

 "Kara..."

 "Oh Rao! Alex, this is amazing! I'm so excited, I can't bel-" 

 "KARA!" Kara stopped talking and looked at Alex.

 "I..."

 "What?"

 "We...can't..." Alex was breathing fast, and tears were welling. "We can't keep it Kara"

 "W-what?" Kara softly asked.

 "What do you mean what? We can't have a baby! We're adopted sisters...and girls...and you're sixteen! And we're still in high school! And we don't...we don't even know...what's gonna happen if we- i mean you're you know, kryptonian...the baby might not...I might not..." 

 "I'm not even really adopted, so what if we're girls? I love you! And counting phantom zone years I'm older than you! I...school, we can figure it out, and-"

 "Kara...please..." Alex's voice was quiet. 

 "But...I..."

 "It's my choice Kara" Alex sniffled. 

 "I...you're right...I'm sorry..." Kara teared up. "But...Alex...this is our baby, this could be _our_ baby, I love you so much and..." Kara lightly placed her hand over Alex's stomach. "I...I've always wanted a family, wife kids all of it and when I met you, I knew I wanted to...do that with you, have those things with you, I mean you're already my family..."

 Alex just stared at Kara as she continued. "Back on Krypton, I had all these strange feelings...for um, girls...but I wasn't really sure, ya know? And uh, so I always wondered about that kinda denied it a little bit and...anyway, as soon as I laid as you, this beautiful creature staring at me from a window, I knew. I knew I liked girls, but as crazy as it sounds I knew I loved you, knew I wanted a family with you" Kara soothingly rubbed Alex's stomach, she was staring directly at it. 

 "Just like I know you'd be a great mom, like I know _we_ can do this . If you...don't want to...keep the baby, then that's up to you. It is you're decision, I get you're scared...I am too, I may have gotten kind of excited earlier, but I am scared too, this is...crazy...but, if you're only making this decision based on fear, then it's not the right one. Just, just think about it before, um, deciding...please? I'm not trying to sway you're decision, even if I am biased, I'm just trying to make sure, you're sure" 

 Alex seemed to be lost in thought. Snapping out of it she shook her head. "I..."

 "You don't have to decide right now Lexie, take all the time you need" 

 "Kara..."

 Kara raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

 "Did you...mean what you said? You really think I...I'd really be a...a good mom?" Alex's heart rate had spiked again. As had Kara's.

 "The best"

 "You...really think...we...we can do this?"

 "Mmm-hmm. As long as we have each other we can do anything. Remember? You told me that my first week here"

 "I remember" Alex laced her fingers through Kara's, there were tears in both of their eyes.

 "So...does this mean...that you're gonna...keep the baby?" Kara tentatively asked. 

 Alex shook her head. "Yes" 

 Kara started sniffling and hugged Alex again. "We're gonna have a baby...we're really gonna have a baby!"

 "Yep. We're..." Alex wiped her eyes and softly laughed. "We're gonna be...mommies" 

 "Eeeeek!"

 Alex laughed a little louder this time. She then cupped Kara's cheeks and looked into her eyes. "I love you Kara Zor El"

 Kara smiled and teared up again. "And I love you, Alex Danvers" Kara couldn't stop smiling. "We're gonna be mommies"

 "Oh shit!" Alex slapped her forehead.

 "What?" Kara asked. 

 "What're we going to tell my mom!?"

 ***

 Alex and Kara were now sitting on the edge of Alex's bed, Alex was sitting in Kara's lap with Kara's arms wrapped protectively around her stomach. "Maybe we just don't tell them?" Alex suggested.

 "Alex...we have to tell them, you know that"

 "Yeah, I suppose you're right" Alex sighed. "So that begs the the question...what're we gonna tell them? 

 "The truth?"

 "Right, and uh, how the hell do we go about that?"

 "I don't know Lexie. I don't think there's going to be an easy way to do this"

 Alex sighed again. "You're right...again. Might as well just rip the bad-aid off then, so to speak"

 "Right. Well it's settled then...should we go tell them now or..?"

 "Yeah I guess, let's go..." Alex groaned. "This isn't gonna be fun"

 ***

 "YOU'RE. FUCKING WHAT!?" Eliza yelled. Jeremiah loudly sighed in the background. 

 "Pregnant..?" Alex answered.

 "HOW...how the fuck ARE you pregnant!" 

 "Well you see...um...so it turns out that um...Kara...uh well..." 

 "Well what!?"

 "So...you know how there's a full moon sometimes? Almost once a month? So um, Kara sort've uh..." Alex's face was beet red. "Sort've grows a um...*ahem* _penis..._ "

 "A...what? Did you say..?"

 "Yeah"

 "So Kara is..?"

 "Yeah"

 "The two of you are..."

 "Yeah" 

 "Oh"

 "Yeah..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was another short chapter, promise the next one will be longer : ) I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and Jeremiah respond to the news, and later that night another full-moon appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Dragonfire for inspiring a line of dialogue between Eliza and Jeremiah.   
>  : )

 Eliza sat down on the edge of her bed, the news that her daughter was pregnant and the realization she’d soon be a grandmother had apparently been quite a shock for her. Jeremiah remained silent in his side of the bed. Alex and Kara good just in front of the doorway, the were side by side and shifting from foot to foot. It was quiet for a while, but Eliza eventually broke the silence. 

 “So...Kara...grows a...penis every full moon...and the two of you had...sex..unprotected apparently...and then I’m gonna assume Kara...*ahem*....came inside of you...am I right so far?”

  Both girls were blushing terribly and refused to make eye contact with anything besides the floor. “Yes” “Yeah” They answered.

 Eliza nodded her head. “And now you’re pregnant. Wait, are you _sure_ you’re pregnant? What a I saying, of course you’re sure, you wouldn’t’ve come in here and told us if you weren’t sure...”

 The girls remained quiet. Eliza continued. “So...are you planning...to um, keep the baby?”

 “Yeah we are” Alex answered.

 Eliza started nodding again. “Okay. Well...um...I, we’lol need to...you know what, let’s get into all of _that_ tomorrow right now I need to time to...process all of...this”

 The girls turned and quickly left. That had been reeeally awkward. The pair silently decided to go cuddle together in bed for a while. Whilst their parents still sat motionless in their room.

 “So...Jeremiah, remember what you said a few days ago? ‘It’s not like they can get pregnant’ “ Eliza scolded in a mock tone. “Do you remember that?”

 “Yeah...I do” Jeremiah stood up and started walking for the door.

 “Where are you going?” Eliza asked.

 “To get the wine” 

 ***

 Alex and Kara were still cuddling later that night when Kara noticed it, the Full-moon shining outside of the window. “Oh boy...”

 ***

 “Alex wake up...wake up...please?” Kara was shaking her older sister, trying to wake her. “Alex!” 

 “Hmm?” Alex mumbled, she partially opened her eyes. “What is it?”

 “I-I...I need your help!”

 “With..?” Alex asked, rubbing her eyes. 

 “This...” Kara gestured to the erect cock between her legs.

 “Oh” 

 “Alex please...” Kara whined. “It hurts!”

 “Why’s it always hurt?” Alex asked.

 “I don’t know it just does! It won’t go down, I’ve tried..doing it myself, but it won’t work”

 Alex had a puzzled look on her face. 

 “Before you ask, I don’t know that either!”

 “Right...well, questions for later I guess...give it here” 

 Kara climbed on the bed and did as she told. “Good girl” Alex gripped the base of Kara’s cock and tightly wrapped her lips around the head and started sucking. Kara must’ve been incredibly sensitive because of three slurps she bursted in Alex’s mouth. The sudden flood of cum in her mouth surprised Alex, but she managed to just barely swallow it all down. Grinning she wiped the remaining cum off her lips. “Well that was quick kitten, too quick” She seductively whispered, she grabbed hold of Kara’s still rock hard cock. “Well, lookin here still, hard for me, kitten?” It hadn’t take her Kong to get in the mood. Kara either. “Yes Mistress”

 “Good girl” Alex laid back in bed. “Well? My pussy isn’t gonna fuck it itself kitten”

 Kara quickly positioned herself above Alex. “Are you...sure?”

 “Yes. Just go slowly please, also I don’t want you cumming inside me this time. Now get to it, it’s not polite to keep a girl waiting you know” Alex smirked.

 Kara aimed her cock and slowly pushed it inside of Alex’s inviting warmth. “Rao I love how wet you feel...” Kara started slowly pumping her hips, creating a steady rhythm. After a few thrusts they were both moaning. 

 “Mmm...faster...” Alex cried out. Kara sped up. “Good...hah...girl...fuck...”

 Kara leaned in closer to Alex, pressing their boobs together in the process, and kissed her. Alex chased her lips as they pulled away and they started making out as best they could between breaths. “Faster...” Alex whispered against Kara’s lips. Kara again sped up, anything for her mistress. “Good...fuh...Good girl...hah...fuck! Keep going! Don’t stop! I’m almost...almost there...hah...hah....fuck!fuck!fuck! Fuck!” Alex came hard, her juices covering Kara’s cock. Kara kept fucking Alex through her orgasm, eager to reach her own. Before long Alex was cumming again. “God! Fuuuck~ KARA!” Alex screamed, this time, unlike most others, their parents heard it, though they both pretended not to.

 Alex pushed herself off of Kara’s dick and sat up, she cupped her cheeks and kissed her roughly, she then turned around and stuck her perfect ass up and buried her face in the sheets and pillows. Kara wasted no time in re-entering Alex’s cunt and grabbing each of Alex’s plump ass cheeks, she continued to fuck Alex from behind. “Rao I love your ass Alex...”

 “Is...that...hah...So?”

 “Rao Yes~”

 Alex smirked agian. “Well, then...” She reached back and placed a hand Kara’s stomach to stop her, then Alex grabbed both of her own ass cheeks and pulled them widely apart, showing off her little asshole in the process. “Why don’t you fuck it then kitten?”

 Not that Alex could see it but Kara's face was red and she looked stunned. "I...uh...o-okay...if you...um, want me to..."

 "Aww, is someone shy?" Alex giggled. "How about this. I, as your mistress, command you to fuck my ass. Better?"

 "Y-yes mistress!" 

 "Well then, get to it" Alex said, spreading her cheeks for Kara again. 

 Kara gulped and grabbed her cock, she placed her other hand on top of Alex's ass and then slowly penetrated it. Only the tip was in and Kara already felt like she'd cum again, Alex's ass was incredibly tight. Kara continued pushing her huge cock deeper, and Alex grunted, Kara's cock felt alot bigger iniside her ass. "Fuck!" Alex grunted again.

 Kara stopped moving "Are you okay?"

 "I'm fine, and I didn't tell you stop now did I kitten?"

 "No mistress!" Kara resumed pushing her cock further until it was all the way in, after a few seconds to allow Alex to adjust a little she slowly started thrusting her hips back and forth.

 "Ah! Ah! Hah!" Alex cried out, she reached out and clenched fistfull of sheets in either hand. "Ooh, that hurts, but it also feels so good...go...hah...a little faster..Fuck! Yes!" Alex's knuckles blanched white around the sheets, she buried her face in the sheets as she came and cried out. "Yes!Yes!Fuck yes!" Her came out muffled but ther were still understandable. 

 Kara wasn't too far behind her, she pulled her cock out and came all over Alex's ass, covering it in the sticky liquid. "Rao..." Kara mumbled as she collapsed next to Alex in bed.

 "What do you think you're doing? You've still got a mess to clean" 

 "Oh, right" Kara got back up.

 "With your tongue" Alex added.

 "My what?"

 "Tongue" 

 "Oh. Okay" Kara dutifully did as she was told and quickly licked every inch of Alex's delicious ass, even where there was no cum to be found. She wanted to be sure after all.

 "Mmm. Good girl" rolled over to face Kara and sat upright, Kara beamed at the compliment and Alex patted her head. "So Kara...how would you like to be a _really_ good girl?" 

 Kara ears perked up and she raised an eyebrow. "Alot mistress!"

 "Well then, I feel like showering after all thst2 don't you, why don't you go start up the shower and I'll grab a change of clothes for us. If the water is nice and warm by the time I get there, I'll even let you lick my pussy kitten. Would you like that?" 

 Kara emphatically nodded her head. "Yes mistress!"

 "Well then, get to it" After a whoosh Kara was gone and Alex was chuckling. Seems Kara was rather eager to eat her out.

 Alex gathered up some clothes for the both them and joined Kara in the bathroom, brazenly walking there naked. Once inside she set the clothes down on the counter and reached her hand inside the shower to feel the water. It was nice and warm.

 "Very good girl kitten. You earned yourself a treat"

 "Yay!" Kara exclaimed. Wasting no time she entered the shower and got on her knees.

 "Ohohoho! look at you, someone knows their place" Alex grinned.

 Kara stuck out her tongue as far as she could and held it there with a pleading look in her eyes. Alex's grin widened. 

 "Such a good little slut" Alex giggled "Ready for your treat slut?"

 Kars nodded. 

 "Mmm" Alex licked her lips and entered the shower. "Good girl" she roughly grabbed a fistfull of Kara's hair and shoved her face forward into her cunt. "Keep that tongue out for me kitten" Alex began roughly grinding herself on Kara's tongue. "Good girl" Alex yanked Kara's head back, despite this Kara managed to keep her tongue out. Alex jammed her left middle and ring ginger down Kara's throat and proceeded to finger fuck it until Kara was gagging and spit was pouring out if her mouth. Alex removed her fingers. "Lick" she said, facing Kara's head back to her pussy. Kara slowly dragged her tongue across Alex's labia, after a few strokes she focused on Alex's clit. "Suck it" Alex command. Kara started greedily sucking Alex's clit and nibbling it. Alex didn't tell her to nibble, but Kara knew it drove her crazy. "Fuuuck yeees, good girl Kara..." Alex shut her eyes and started chewing the corner of her lower lip. "Fuh-fuck me with that amazing tongue of yours kitten..." Alex let go of Kara's hair and spread her pussy for Kara, who immediately started dipping her tongue in and out. Alex's breathing picked up "Good...girl...good girl...good-FUCK" Alex came all over Kara's tongue and as usual licked up every last drop she could find. 

 Alex's legs felt wobbly after her orgasm so she leaned against the shower wall for support. "Good job kitten" She panted.

 Kara smiled brightly. "Thank you mistress!"

 "Stand up, I wanna kiss y-." Before Alex had finished talking Kara was kissing her. Once their lips parted Alex placed a kiss on Kara's nose. "Love ya kitten"

 "Love you too Lexie"

 "Now...how about we actually shower" 

 ***

 After showering the couple cuddled up and bed and drifted off to sleep. This time around however Kara was the big spoon. She had her arms wrapped protectively around Alex's belly and her face buried in Alex's neck and hair, It quickly became the normal cuddle postion for the pair for the next 9 months. 

 Kara waited to fall asleep until she was sure Alex had, once she did Kara placed a small kiss on Alex's neck and nuzzled it. Closing her eyes Kara joined her mistress in blissful sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Here's chapter 9 too! It's a bit longer as promised, though it's not as long as I originally thought, I'll try to make the next one even longer! Until then, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more! : )


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex have some early morning fun, later Kara asks Kal-El for help then asks Alex a question.

 It was a bright and beautiful Saturday morning, normally Kara and Alex would be sleeping in right now, enjoying their day off school. But this morning Kara woke up early  due to an incredible wet and hot feeling between her legs. She slowly blinked her eyes open and seen Alex's naked figure sitting on top of her, well sliding on top of her. Kara then figured out what the aforementioned incredible feeling was; Alex was grinding her incredibly wet pussy on her dick. 

 "Morning Kitten" Alex smiled. She cupped Kara's breasts and kept grinding.

 Overwhelmed by the sudden feelings Kara was unable to reply with anything but incoherent mumbling and moans. Alex merely giggled. 

 "Sorry, I just figured as long as your little 'friend' was still here, I could have some fun" Alex started grinding faster. "You don't mind do you kitten?"

 Kara shook her head. "N-no, Mistress!" 

 Alex smirked and sped up. "Didn't think so..." Alex sped up again, then apruptly stopped. She raised herself up, grabbed the base of Kara's cock and aimed it straight at the entrance to her dripping wet pussy. "Don't think you'll mind this either..." Alex said. She pushed Kara's tip inside then slowly sat back down, taking every inch of Kara's thick cock. Kara's eyes grew as her cock was slowly enveloped by Alex's heavenly cunt. Kara bit her lower lip...Alex felt sooo good. Maybe a little too good...as soon as Alex started moving Kara came, completely filling Alex's insides with her warm cum. “Well...that was quick” Alex looked disappointed.

 “S-sorry Mistress...” Kara huffed.

 “Oh? What’s this?” Alex wiggles around. “Still hard for me, kitten?” 

 Kara nodded. 

 “Well then, shall we?” Alex asked, beginning to bounce on Kara’s stiff cock, her pussy still full of cum. Alex leaned forward and grabbed Kara’s perfect tits for support, she started bouncing her hips faster. The room was filled with incredibly lewd sounds, they were bouncing off the walls, echoing all around them. Now that their parents had found about them, Alex didn’t care about being quiet anymore. Alex let go of Kara’s chest and pressed their bodies flush against each other, she sped her hips up again, pounding them into Kara’s own as fast as she could. Alex bit Kara’s lower lip and pulled it back, letting it go Alex roughly kissed her little kitten, mixing in little bites and nibbles here and there. Alex slid her hand under Kara’s head and tangled it up in Kara’s hair, she then shoved Kara’s face into her neck. “You know what to do kitten” 

 Kara first kissed and sucked on Alex’s neck, then bit down, hard enough to draw some blood. “Nigh! Good girl Kara~” Alex groaned. Kara pulled her head back far enough to speak. “Th-Thank you Mistress!” Kara was huffing and panting, Alex figured she had to be close to cumming again. “Mistress I...I’m gonna...AH!” Kara came inside Alex again, her cum started pouring out of Alex’s already filled pussy. Alex rolled off of Kara, now huffing and panting herself. 

 “You uh, certainly came a lot didn’t you Kitten?” Alex giggled. ”If I wasn’t already pregnant I’d definitely be now...”

 Kara caught her breath before replying. “S-sor-sorry Mistress...”

 “It’s fine kitten” Alex rolled onto her side and Kara did the same. “Kiss me” She said, and as always Kara obeyed. “Mmm” Alex smiled. “Good girl, now come here. I wanna cuddle”

 Laying there in Alex’s bed, cuddled up naked together, Kara felt...happy, incredibly so. Kara thought about Alex, their baby and their future. Thinking about it all, Kara decided on something...

 ***

_Later that day_

 Kara was searching for something her old room (ever since the first night her and Alex had had sex Kara stayed in Alex’s room and it had sort of become _their_ room) But Kara needed to find something...important, something she’d had with her ever since she came to earth. “Where did I put them?” Kara sighed, and decided to just her x-ray vision. She scanned the room and found what she was looking for. She quickly grabbed a small, intricately decorated box. Kara opened it to reveal a pair of matching bracelets, they were engraved with a similar design as the one on the box. Smiling she took them out of the box and set it down. Kara was sure of what she wanted, but she wasn’t sure of how to go about it, Earth customs were so different from those on Krypton. Thinking it over she decided to reach out to someone who she thought could help her right now.

 ***

  _Metropolis_

  A nearby crash in the middle of the street sent several nearby people screaming and running for cover, a huge, bulky, green robot climbed out of the crater made from by the impact of the crash. Suddenly the robot was slammed back into the ground, once the dust cleared the same frightened people who were running and screaming we’re now rejoicing, the strange robot had apparently been defeated and standing, or more accurately floating above it was Superman, elbows bent and fists on his hips in his iconic ‘Superhero pose’. 

 “It’s over Lex” he said, reaching down and ripping open the robotic suit he pulled Lex Luthor out of it by his shirt. The nearby sirens were getting closer, “You’re going away for a long time Luthor” The nearby people had gathered around and were cheering for their hero. 

 Lex Luthor turned his head and looked at the crowd. “When will you see? Huh? He’s the danger! He’s the villain! None of you are safe! I am trying to save the human race! I am it’s savior!”

 Superman sighed. “You’re nothing more than a deluded madman. There was a time I thought we were friends Lex, why...just, why? Why did you do all of this? You could have been a great man Lex! You could’ve done great things! And instead you threw it all away...” Superman shook his head and let go of Lex, letting him fall to the ground. 

 “Don’t you see? I AM a great man! YOU are the problem Superman, and one day the world will see that! One day the world will thank me!” 

 “Maybe...but not today” Superman sighed again. A group of police officers cautiously approached the defeated Lex Luthor and handcuffed him. “Thank you Superman” One of the officers said. Superman nodded in return. “Can’t believe Lex freaking Luthor was behind all of this...” the officer said as he took Lex away. 

 “Me neither...” Superman said to himself, he turned and flew away.

 Now at the Fortress of Solitude Clark sat down in a nearby chair, sighing deeply he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Suddenly he heard his phone go off, well one of his phones, this one had a different ringtone set, it was his so called ‘Kara phone’ he’d given the number to Kara to call or text him whenever she wanted, he’d also given the number to Eliza and Jeremiah in case of an emergency. Quickly pulling out the phone he checked it, he had a new message from Kara. He smiled and opened it. 

  _Hi Kal! It’s Kara, but you probably know that...sorry, anyway. I have an important question to ask you, please message me when you get the chance, I know you’re busy. -Kara_

Clark’s heart wrenched a little at the last bit. He felt awful about how he’d handled things when he’d first dropped Kara off to live with the Danvers’. He remembered telling the young Kara that he was ‘too busy’ to handle having a child in his life right now, that with all his Superman stuff he wouldn’t have enough time for her and couldn’t take care of her, plus she’d always be in danger. Snapping out of his thoughts he replied to Kara’s text. 

  _Hey Kara, it’s good to hear from you, I’d be glad to help out, I’m not too busy for you_

He stared at the last words, sighing he deleted them. Clark always wished he’d handled that better back then, a big part of wondered what his life would’ve been like if Kara had lived with him instead of the Danvers family. To tell the truth he regretted it, he abandoned Kara and lost his chance at having a family of his own. He sighed again, there was no changing the past but he could be there for her now. Whatever she needed. 

 It wasn’t long before Kara texted him back. 

  _Thank you Kal! So umm, I’ve decided to ask Alex to bond with me, and I need your help. On Krypton you didn’t ask someone to bond with you, that was all arranged...but here on earth the custom is to ask right? I’m confused and I don’t know what to do. You’ve been on earth for a long time now, so maybe you could help me? I’m in with love Alex, and now she’s pregnant and I know I want to be with her until I go into Rao’s light, but I don’t know how to ask her, so will you help me?_

Upon reading the text Clark fell out of his chair. He promptly called Kara. 

 “Hi Kal!” Kara answered. 

 “Hiya Kara...so um, I just...real quick, um, when you said that you were in love with Alex and she was pregnant...did you mean that she was really pregnant?”

 “Yeah?” Kara answered, she was even more confused now. “What else would I mean?”

 “I...I uh,...I don’t know...so how um, how did that uh....happen?”

 Though Clark couldn’t see it Kara was blushing. “Kal! You know very well how...that happens!l

 “I...right. But you’re...”

 “What?”

 “A girl?” Now Clark was confused.

 “And?”

 “I...really? You don’t...? Okay...we’ll come back to that later...” Clark said shrink his head. “So... you want to bond with Alex?” He asked.

 “Yes! Of course!” Kara replied.

 “Do you...remember the talk we had a while back...when you first when to stay with the Danvers’?”

 “Yeah?”

 “Okay, So you remember how I explained that you were joining houses, but you weren’t going to be bonded with each other?”

 “Yeah” Kara laughed. “I was pretty confused about everything here on earth”

 “Right. So, um... do you really understand that or..?”

 Kara suddenly understood what was going on. “I’m not confused, we love each other, we’re going to have a baby together Kal! This is the happiest I’ve ever been, and I know what I’m doing, I know what I want”

 Clark smiled, his big cousin was growing up. It aLao seems she’d finally found someone to make her happy. That thought alone was all he needed. “Okay then. I’m sorry Kara, I’m happy for you, so what can I do to help?”

 ***

  _The Next Day_

Alex was sitting at the dining table, eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She’d just finished it when Kara walked up to her. “Hey Alex”

 “Hey Kar”

 “Can you um...meet me in the backyard in a few minutes?” Kara was wringing her hands together and looked nervous.

 “Oh...kay, Why?” Alex raises her eyebrow.

 “Just meet me in five minutes Okay? I’ve gotta go”

 “Wha- Alright then...” Alex was officially worried. However she decided to wait to go and meet Kara. Alex hopes she was okay, she seemed _really_ nervous. 

 Five minutes later Alex walked into the backyard and was shocked, not only was Kara there but so were their parents and Clark Kent. Superman was of course smiling his stupid photo-worthy smile, they were all smiling, except Eliza, she was busy drinking some wine from a glass, probably not her first either Alex guessed. “What’s going on?” She asked. Kara smiled brightly, Alex could’ve sworn she was literally shining. “Kara, what’s going on here?”

 Kara took a big step forward and dropped down on one knee. She pulled a pair of bracelets out from behind her back. “Alexandra Danvers, will you bond with me?” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara sitting in a tree, k-I-s-s-I-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage, next comes Alex pushing a baby carriage.
> 
>  
> 
> Also what do you guys think of my take on the first takedown/fight between Lex and Superman?  
> (I imagined the robot suit as the one from Injustice or DCU online if you were wondering btw)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara become bonded, Alex has her first prenatal exam.

 Alex stared at the bracelet, her mouth agape, was this really happening?

 “Kara are you..?”

 “Proposing? Yes” She nodded.

 Alex’s heart skipped a beat. “Oh” 

 Kara simply smiled at her from her kneeling position on the ground. Alex swallowed loudly, her heart was racingamd tears were forming in her eyes. “You really want to marry me?”

 “Bond with you” Kara corrected. “but yes, of course I do. I love you Alex”

 “I love you too” Alex grabbed the bracelet and lifted Kara up.

 “Does this mean..?” Kara started, but Alex interrupted her with a kiss. “Duh dummy” She whispered across Kara’s lips as they continued kissing. 

 “You just bonded with this dummy” Kara giggled.

 “Guess that means you’re _my_ dummy now” Alex teased. 

 “Guess so” Kara softly said as she leaned into another kiss. They continued kissing until they noticed the others standing nearby, they’d kind of forgotten they were there. Clark walked up to them with arms out wide and wrapped them both into a bear hug. “Congratulations! I’m so happy for you two!” He let go of the couple. “ _I love you Kara_ ” Clark’s kryptonese has been getting better,  but his accent was still atrocious.

“ _I love you too, Kal”_

 Clark pulled Kara into a hug of their own, a proper one with no worrying about seriously hurting the other with their strength. “Thank you for helping me, and coming Kal”

 “Of course Kara, if you ever need me I’m only one call away” Clark squeezed Kara Andy let her go. “Anytime, anyplace, Ill be there. _Promise”_

Kara smiled. “You’re accent is still terrible” she teased and ran back to Alex, who was now talking to her parents. Clark chuckled and slowly followed. Kara ran up behind Alex, wrapped her arms lightly around Alex’s belly, and rested her chin on Alex’s shoulder. 

 “Hello” Kara giggled. 

 “Hello” Alex smiled. Kara kept giggling “We're bonded. We’re actually bonded. You’re my wifey” Kara seemed almost high. “We’re gonna be a family, a real family” She planted a few kisses along Alex’s neck. “ _I love you_ _“_ She whispered in kryptonese, Alex (with Kara’s help) had learned some kryptonese, she wasn’t fluent but she could speak and understand a decent bit of the language. Alex looked Kara in her beautifully blue eyes “ _I love you too”_ She whispered back. “Wifey” She added in English. Kara giggled and buried her face in Alex’s neck.

 “So do we need to do some kind of ceremony?” Alex asked.

 “Yes, of course” Kara mumbled into Alex’s neck, lifting her head up she looked at Kal and nodded. Suddenly Alex was upstairs in her room with Jeremiah and Eliza. “Superspeed...” Alex grumbled, turning around she noticed a set of beautiful dress robes laid out on the bed with a note. It read:

 ‘Alex, These robes were traditionally worn on Krypton by couples during their bonding ceremony, I know they’re not exactly a wedding dress but I hope you like them all the same. -Clark’ 

 Alex shooed her parents out of the room and changed. Letting them back in she let Jeremiah take her arm through his own. “I’m so happy for you” He said. “I can’t believe you’re getting married”

 “Bonded” Alex corrected.

 Jeremiah smiled. “Sorry, I  just so excited! My girls are getting bonded!”

 Eliza placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “I know I haven’t been the most...supportive mother I could’ve been lately, and I’m sorry for that, but I’m still happy for you two. I love you sweetie, congratulations ” She said, pulling Alex into a quick half-hug. 

 “Thank you, I love you too mom”

 Clark stepped out in front of the group. “Alright everything’s ready” he said smiling.

 “So soon?” Jeremiah asked.

 “Yep, superspeed remember? If you guys are ready, I’ve got to get back to Kara” And just like that he was gone. Arms linked, Jeremiah and Alex set off downstairs and made their way to the backyard. There was literally a red carpet laid out leading from the back porch all the way to a beautiful flower covered arch under which Kara was standing. Even from here Alex could see the tears streaming down Kara’s cheeks, her eyes were feeling less and less dry as she made her way to arch. To Kara. By the time she’d gotten there tears were falling freely down her face, Kara looked so beautiful, like a dream. Her hair was ponytailed up, she was wearing makeup; the perfect amount of blush, a beautiful shade of red lipstick, and she wasn’t wearing her glasses. Alex mouthed ‘I love you’ to her absolutely beautiful bond-mate to be. Kara did the same. Clearing his throat Clark caught the couples attention.

 “I, Kal-El, as not only the only other living kryptonian, but also as the only other living member of and as the current head of the house of El, do hereby give Kara Zor-El to be bonded on this day, and for all days to come” Clark said, he then gestured at Jeremiah. 

 “Oh right...*ahem* And I Jeremiah Danvers as the head of the Danvers house do hereby give Alexandra Danvers to be bonded on this day, and for all days to come” 

 Much to everyone except Clarks surprise, a very impressive hologram of Alura Zor-El appeared before them.

 “M-mom?” Kara asked, reaching her and out. The hologram flickered and her hand shot back, she noticed it then. Kelex, Clark’s personal AI assistant from the fortress of solitude was standing just behind the apparition.  She smiled sadly. “Oh”

 The hologram then spoke. “You may now exchange bracelets”

 Kara’s eyes were still fixed in the hologram off her mother, suddenly she felt hands touch her own, looking over she seen Alex’s smiling face. “Hey...” she softly said. “You okay?”

 Kara nodded, despite the tears in her eyes she truly was. Having her mother here, even if it was just a hologram, meant a lot to her. Alex let go of Kara’s hands and Clark stepped in between the two, presenting the bracelets to them. Alex hadn’t even realized he’d taken them. _Superspeed..._ She mentally sighed. Alex and Kara each took a bracelet and put it on the others wrist. 

 “I, Alura Zor-El, officially declare, Kara Zor-El of the house of El, and Alexandra Danvers of the house of Danvers to be bond-mates, from this day and for days to come”

 Kara let go and started crying. Alex smiled warmly at her “I think this is the part where we kiss kitten” She said.

 Kara laughed and wiped her eyes, leaning forward she met Alex's lips halfway. Their kiss was long and passionate, it felt somewhat different then their other kisses, more meaningful, in a way. When their lips finally parted they instantly sought each other back out, they’re kissing was becoming less passionate and more...lustrous. Despite this it wasn’t until Alex’s hands slid under Kara’s robes that Clark intervened. “Woah...okay you two! Calm down a little a little bit, maybe um, save that for later yeah?”

 Alex and Kara both stepped back and blushed. “Sorry...got a little carried away there huh?” Alex said. 

 “A bit” Clark laughed. “It’s okay though, don’t worry about it guys”

 Kara turned to look at her bond-mate. “I love you Lexie”

 “Love you more kitten” Alex smiled. Kara returned it. “Nuh-uh”

 “Yeah-huh” Alex teased, she leaned in and placed a quick peck on Kara’s cheek. “Later tonight I’ll prove it to you...” Alex whispered, just loud enough for Kara to hear, her cheeks now burning Kara gulped. 

 Clark, who had also heard and whose cheeks were also burning, turned to Kelex and said. “Kelex, music!” The AI did as commanded and started playing music. 

 “Care to dance?” Alex asked. Kara nodded, and so they danced together for another hour or so until they decided they’d had enough of it, instead preferring to see who loved whom more. 

***

 Kara carried Alex into their bedroom and gently laid her down in their bed. Alex rolled her eyes “You didn’t have to carry me you know” 

 “I know” Kara smiled, she wasted no time in getting down to business and removed her robes, folding them and setting them aside. Next she removed her underwear, tossing them aside she was now standing before her bond-mate in all her naked beauty. Smirking Alex removed her robes to reveal she wasn’t wearing any underwear. “No underwear? Salacious...” Kara giggled. 

 “What was the point? I knew I’d just take them off again soon...” Alex set the robes aside and moved to stand in front of her wifey, giggling internally at the word she kissed Kara. “You know, a marriage on earth isn’t considered official until it’s been consummated” Alex grinned, and started lightly running her fingers along Kara’s amazing body.

 “Still?” Kara asked.

 “Sure” Alex said, she placed her hands on Kara’s shoulders and pushed her down to her knees. Kara, now at face level with Alex’s pussy, grabbed each of Alex’s form ass cheeks and started licking her already very wet cunt. Enjoying the heavenly taste of Alex and her juices Kara zones out for a while, not realizing she’d already made Alex cum twice Kara kept eating her bond-mate’s pussy. After the fifth straight orgasm Alex forcefully pulled Kara’s head back and fell onto the bed. “Jesus Christ Kara...”

 Snapping back to reality Kara smiled. “Did I do a good job Mistress?” 

 Alex gave a breathy chuckle “Yes, Yes you did kitten.”

 “Yay!” Kara jumped up and laid down next to Alex in bed. She cuddled up to Alex’s side. Alex could’ve sworn she was literally purring. “I’m sorry kitten...I don’t think I can return the favor right now...” 

 “It’s okay Mistress, after all I’m here for you’re pleasure” Kara continued purring.

 “Good girl” Alex kissed her kitten on the forehead. “Let’s go to sleep...”

***

_A week later_

Kara was pacing back and forth. “I feel like I should be in there, why am I not in there?”

 Eliza answered. “Kara sweetie, we’ve been over this, Alex wanted to do it alone”

 “I know but I’m her bond-mate! When didn’t have to do it alone!”

 “Jeremiah spoke this time. “Kara, she chose this, please just calm down okay? Why don’t you sit down? Pacing back and forth isn’t no gonna make things go any faster”

 Kara sighed and nodded. She took a seat in between Jeremiah and Eliza. Suddenly the door to the examination room opened, a doctor stepped out. “Kara?” Kara literally jumped out of her seat. The doctor smiled at her “Alex wants to to see you” Kara followed the Doctor inside, then immediately rushed over to Alex’s side. “Are you okay?” 

 “Yes, I’m fine. She was about to do the ultrasound. I thought you might want to be here for it” 

 Kara’s eyes lit up. “We’re gonna get to see our baby?” 

 The doctor looked over at them. Cats out now. “I don’t mean to pry, but are you two together?”

 “Uh...yes” Alex answered. The doctor smiled. “I remember when me and my wife had our first child, we weren’t much older than you two” 

 “Oh? You’re..?” Kara started.

 “Yes, I’m a lesbian” The doctor smiled again. Kara read her name tag. Dr. Rose. “Anyway” Dr. Rose continued “Are you ready for the ultrasound?”

 Alex and Kara both nodded. “Alright, please lift up your shirt” Alex did as the doctor said. The Doctor then applied the surprisingly cold gel onto Alex’s stomach, Dr. Rose moved the probe along Alex’s belly, the three of them looked up at the monitor. What they seen surprised two of them. Dr. Rose mentally patted herself on the back she’d guess it. 

 “Are there...two of them?” Alex asked.

 “Yes. Congratulations you two, you’re having twins” 

 Alex’s face turned white. “Tw-twins?”

 “That’s right” 

 “We're having twins? Two-two babies?” Alex asked, holding up two fingers. 

 The doctor smiled. “Yes, that’s right”

 “Oh, okay” Alex nodded, she appeared to be in a bit of shock. Meanwhile Kara was just the opposite she was literally bouncing up and down with joy. “We’re having twins! We’re having twins! We’re having twins! Alex, we’re having twins! Yay!” She threw her arms around Alex’s neck and hugged her. “We’re having twins!” Suddenly Kara let go and looked at the doctor. “Do you know what gender they are?” She asked.

 “Yes, they’re both female” Dr. Rose replied.

 “Alex! Ohmyrao! We’re having baby girls! We’re gonna have two little baby girls!” Kara hugged Alex’s again. 

 “Doctor?” Alex asked.

 “Yes?”

 “Can you get my parents please?”

 “Of course” 

 Jeremiah and Eliza entered the room. Kara was still bouncing up and down while hugging Alex. “What’s going on?” Eliza asked. 

Alex looked at Kara and Kara turned around. “We’re having twins! Two little girls! Isn’t that amazing?”

 Eliza looked just as shocked as Alex. “Oh” She said.

 “Yeah” Alex mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Surprise! They’re having twins!
> 
> Time to start thinking about baby names! I decided I want you guys to decide one of the names! Drop any name suggestions you guys have in the comments, the chapter before the names will be revealed I’ll hold a poll on the four I like the most, the winning name (as chosen by you) will (obviously) be one of the babies’ names! : )


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Danvers’ process the news, Alex makes a decision. Later Alex and Kara spend some ‘quality’ time together as a married couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently I noticed this story passed 30k hits, which is just absolutely crazy to me. So I wanted to say, thank you all so much, and I hope you enjoy the chapter 😊 ❤  
> -All my love. Kalexandra

 “We’re having twins!” Kara said for at least the twentieth time during the car ride, they were going back home. The news about Alex having twins was still fresh in everyone’s mind, and probably would be for at least the next two weeks until Kara calmed down. Eliza had been silent, mostly. She would occasionally mutter something about grandchildren, from Alex’s could make out it sounded like her mother wasn’t very enthused about being a grandma so soon. Jeremiah was driving, and was completely silent, but in the mirror Alex could see him smiling. Kara hadn’t stopped talking about having twins since she found out they were. Alex was silent and almost completely still, internally she was freaking out right now. She was having twins. Two babies. That meant, double the diapers, double the feeding, two cribs, twice as much clothing etc. Alex was wondering how they were going to pull all that off. 

 Kara, after exclaiming something about having twins, looked over at her bond-mate and noticed she wasn’t moving, or even blinking. “Alex? You okay?” Kara asked, placing a hand on Alex’s shoulder.

 Snapping out of her train of worrisome thoughts Alex mumbled. “Hmm? Yeah...” and immediately zoned back out. 

 “Alex?”

 Alex blinked. “Sorry, what?”

 “Are you okay?”

 “Yeah...yeah, just....surprised I guess” She said. Kara narrowed her eyes at her. “Okay, maybe I’m a little worried too...one kid is crazy enough to manage, now there’s gonna be two of them. I just don’t know how ere gonna do it...financially, physically, mentally...”

 Kara kissed Alex on the cheek. “We’ll do it together”

 Alex smiled. “Sap” She kissed Kara’s cheek I’m return. 

 Kara smiled back at her. “You know you love me though”

 Alex laughed “Yep, I do” She laid her head in Kara’s shoulder.

 Kara kissed the top of Alex's head. “We’ll figure it all out when it comes time, together” She said. “Like always” 

 Alex smiled. “Okay” She put on a brave face for Kara but she was still pretty worried...

***

  _A few days later_

Alex was standing in the school office patiently waiting for the secretary to return with the paperwork she needed. Alex was in, a sense, dropping out. In a few months she'd be obviously pregnant, and she really didn't want to be still going to school when that happened, for obvious reasons. So she opted to finish the rest of high school via online classes. 

 The secretary finally came back, paperwork in hand, and sat down at her desk. She held the paper's out to Alex. Taking them Alex set them down on the desk and grabbed a pen from a nearby cup. Alex filled out the paperwork as fast as she could, returned the pen to it's cup, and handed the paper's back to the secretary. "Have a nice day" She said as Alex walked away. "You too" Alex replied.

 Back at home Alex was laying in her bed, she was wearing her usual bedtime attire, a black long sleeve shirt and black lace panties. Laying on her stomach Alex was typing on her laptop, filling out all the necessary forms for online school. She’d just finished when Kara walked in. She was wearing her usual sleeping clothes as well, a long button down shirt that had vertical pink and white stripes, and a pink pair of panties.  “Hey Lexie!” She called out.

 Alex looked up from her laptop and smiled. “You know I hate that name” Kara knew she secretly liked it. Alex closed the laptop and slid it away from her, she patted a spot next to her on the bed. “Come here kitten” Kara obeyed and sat down, then quickly cuddled up to Alex. “Clingy today are we kitten?” Kara nodded. “What is that?” Alex asked stroking Kara’s hair.

 “Cos we haven’t spent much time together recently and were gone all day...and you’re not gonna be at school with me anymore...” Kara mumbled.

 Alex kissed the top of her head. “I know” She said. “But you know why I can’t stay there”

 “I know...” Kara murmured. “Doesn’t mean I have to like it though” Kara pouted, she crossed her arms over her chest.

 Alex giggled. “You’re so cute when you pout, kitten” 

 “Am not” Kara said, still pouting.

 Alex giggled again. “Such a cute little kitten”

 “Shut up! You’re the cute one!” Kara shot back instantly.

 Alex simply smiled. 

 “I..! Ugh! You know what I meant...”

 “Ooh! You’re even cuter when you’re frustrated!” Alex teased.

 Kara turned her head away.

 “Aww...” Alex lightly turned Kara’s head so they were face to face, she had a certain look in her eye. “Poor little kitten...” She whispered. “Do you need some attention?” 

 Kara chewed at the corner of her lip and nodded. Alex grinned wide. “You look _so_ much cuter when you’re turned on though” Alex smirked. Looking Kara in the eyes she asked “Who’s my good little girl?”

 The edges of Kara’s lips began playing at a smile. “I am” 

 “That’s right” Alex said as she leaned in close to Kara’s ear. “And what do Mistresses give their good little girls?” 

 Kara’s eyes asked the unspoken question. Alex, in her best seductive voice, whispered _“Whatever they want”_ Alex nibbled Kara’s ear. “So...what do you want?” Alex asked.

 Kara started chewing her lip again. “Whatever you want Mistress”

 Alex couldn’t stop herself from smiling, Kara was always such a good little sub for her Mistress. Alex looked thoughtful for a moment. “Hmm...tell me kitten, are you hungry? It’s  been a few days since your last feeding, hasn’t it?” Alex leaned back in her elbows.

 Kara, still chewing her lip, emphatically nodded. 

 Alex giggled and pulled her panties to the side. “Well? Eat up kitten”

 Kara moved her face forward, taking in the heavenly scent that was pure Alex. Rao she loved the way Alex smelled...she loved the way she tasted even more. Kara greedily licked up all of Alex’s already escaped juices. Kara brushed her tongue across Alex’s labia and clit, earning several little moans as she did. Alex rested her hands on Kara’s head, enjoying the pleasure only Kara’s amazing tongue could bring. “Ooooh” Alex moaned softly as Kara’s mouth latched on to her clit. “Fuhh~” Kara kept licking her Mistresses cunt, sucking in her sensitive little clit, doing anything and everything she could to please her Mistress, to make her cum. “Cum for me” Kara whispered, just loud enough to be heard. “Please, please cum for me...I want it...please Mistress?”

 Alex was right on the edge, and Kara’s begging pushed her over it, wrapping her legs around Kara’s head she climaxed. It was pure ecstasy, one of the best orgasms she’d ever had. Kara mouth and face were wet with cum, it was glistening in the light. Alex motioned for Kara to come closer, and she did. Deeply kissing her bond-mate, Alex enjoyed the taste of herself on Kara’s tongue. Getting into he kiss Alex pushed Kara backwards. Now on top of her little kitten Alex began undressing her. “What a lovely body I’ve got to play with, wouldn’t you agree kitten?”

 “Yes Mistress! It’s all yours, to do with as you please...” Kara whispered. Alex took Kara’s breast’s in her mouth, swirling her tongue around each of her nipples. Kara’s moaning was a little too quiet for Alex’s liking. “Purr louder kitten” Alex commanded, for good measure she slipped a finger inside of Kara’s sopping wet pussy. Alex had barely even started fingering her and Kara was practically screaming. Alex placed her left hand firmly around Kara’s neck, in an effort to choke her a little, not that it did much to Kara anyhow. No, this was for Alex’s pleasure. Alex kissed Kara while choking and fingering her, she bit Kara’s lower lip, then her neck, then her nipples, and finally her clit. Even a hard bite from Alex there would feel like a nibble to Kara, but Alex still lightly nibbled her sensitive little nub. “Uungh” Was Kara’s response. Moving back up to Kara’s soft lips, Alex rested her body on top of Kara’s. Using her knee she spread Kara’s legs apart, and positioned herself so that there were pussies were touching. Slowly Alex started grinding against Kara’s cunt. Making eye contact Alex aggressively scissored her bond-mate. Moving her hand back around Kara’s neck Alex resumed choking her, with her left hand Alex started groping Kara’s perky, perfect tits. “Scream my fucking name!” Alex demanded. “Do it! Fuuhh~” 

 “ALEEEX!” Kara screamed as they came. Kara started squirting wildly, her eyes rolled back and her tongue was stuck out as far as it could go. Kara’s streak of cum felt sooo good against Alex’s clit, Kara’s cum had soaked both of their lower halves and that of their bed. “We’re gonna need to wash the sheets...again” Alex giggled. 

 “Tomorrow?” Kara asked, huffing. 

 “Dirty girl, sleeping in your own mess...” Alex leaned in and slowly licked Kara across her ear. _“I like it”_ She whispered. “Bi I’m not done with you yet, little kitten”

 “Huh?” 

 Alex hopped off the bed and went over to her dresser, reaching I one of the drawers she pulled out a large strap-on dildo.

 “Where do you even get these things?” Kara asked.

 Alex smirked. “Don’t worry about it” She said. She quickly put on the strap-on, secured the harness, and hopped back into bed. “Come her kitten” Kara obeyed. “Spread you pussy for your Mistress” Kara obeyed. “Now get ready to take your Mistresses cock deep in it” Kara obeyed. Her eyes grew wide as Alex pushed herself all the way inside. “Hmmmm!” Kara But down hard on her lip. “Rao...”

 “You can take it” Alex said, starting to thrust her hips. Soon Alex was fucking Kara as hard as she felt like she could (she didn’t want to overdo it with the pregnancy and all) Watching her (albeit fake) cock slide in and out of Kara’s pussy, filled Alex with an indescribable amount of lust. She imagined this is similar to how Kara felt when she fucked her. That reminded her of something... “Did you...huh....know...hah...that, my cock really cums?” Alex asked smiling. Almost on cue Alex filled up Kara’s little pussy. “Good girl~” She huffed out as she pulled her plastic cock out of Kara’s leaking pussy.

 “I feel so...full” Kara said. She started s,wolf fingering herself “Rao this feels good...is that what a creampie always feel like?” Kara asked, giggling. She rolled over onto her back. “Can we do that again?” She asked, her eyes were pleading. 

 “Only if you do something for me first” 

 “What." She moaned out. ,Anything...” Kara moaned louder, pumping her fingers faster. Seems she really liked creampies...

 Alex took off the strap-on and threw her leg over Kara, turning around she positioned her butt in front of Kara’s face. “I want you to my eat ass again kitten”

 Kara firmly grabbed Alex’s ample cheeks and spread them. “As you wish Mistress” Kara began licking circles around around Alex's rim, then then slowly ran her tongue over Alex's hole, sucking a little. 

 "Oooh" Alex moaned into Kara's stomach. 

 Kara then started darting her tongue in and out of Alex's tight little asshole. Alex's moaning turned more or less into screaming when Kara slyly slipped a finger inside of Alex's pussy.  The new combo of finger fucking and ass licking (plus some hormones) caused Alex to cum hard, squirting for the first in her life. Out of breath and not able to move, she collapsed on top of Kara, whose face and tits were completely covered in cum. 

 "Goo-*huff* good....hah...girl" Alex slowly managed to breath out. 

 "Thank you Mistress" Kara said. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on Alex's amazing ass.

 "Did you...just kiss my ass?" Alex asked, laughing breathily. 

 "I...did" Kara laughed too.

 Alex carefully rolled off of Kara and onto the bed. "Be a good little girl and hand me the strap-on" 

 Kara beamed and did as she as told. Alex took the strap-on and put it on. Still laying down she motioned for Kara to come closer. "I want you too ride me Kitten. Carefully, go slowly"

 Kara frimly nodded her head. "Yes Mistress!" Kara carefully climbed onto Alex's cock. Slowly Kara slid down and let Alex's full-length in her pussy. Alex's cock briefly kissed Kara's womb, sending shudders through her body. Then Kara started bouncing up and down, careful not to put to much weight on Alex. Alex grabbed Kara's ass and started playing with it, spreading her cheeks, and spanking them. Twice she teased Kara's asshole with her middle finger, causing Kara to temporarily freeze up both times. Alex smirked, she held onto Kara's hips. "Stop kitten" Kara did. "Turn around" Kara did. Alex smacked Kara's ass as hard as she could, hurting her own hand in the process. She grabbed Kara by her hips and aimed Kara's ass just above her cock, grabbing it at the base she pressed the tip against against Kara's taut asshole. "Mistress?" Kara asked in surprise.

 "Shh. Don't worry little kitten" Alex reassured.

 "But..."

 "Exactly!" Alex giggled. She then pushed the tip inside. 

 "Aaah!" Kara cried out. 

 "Oh shush, you're fine. Aren't you kitten?" Alex grinned.

 "Y-yes Mistress!"

 "Do you want me to keep going?" Alex asked, very slowly pushing her cock in deeper.

 "Y-yes Mistress!" 

 "Good girl" Alex pushed her cock in a little past the halfway mark. 

 "Hmmm!"

 Alex kept going. Once fully inside she held her cock there a few moments, then started moving her hips. Another few moments and she was fucking Kara's incredibly tight asshole as hard as she currently could, ignoring Kara's soft cries. Eventually the cries turns to moans. Not long after Kara was cumming, seeing this Alex entered Kara's pussy and filled it full of her cum. Kara's moaning increased three-fold and she buried her head in the bedspread. 

 "Haha! Did you like the way I fucked your ass kitten?" Alex asked, running her index finger across Kara's back. 

 "Y-yes...yes...Mistress" Kara mumbled. 

 Alex smiled. Removing the dildo and setting it aside she cuddled up to Kara. She lightly kissed the back of her head. "We should probably shower kitten. And change the sheets" Alex said. 

 "Yeah, probably" Kara agreed, she rolled over, her eyes already closing. Neither of the woman moved another muscle. They then almost instantly fell asleep in each others arms and ended up showering and cleaning up in the morning. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll be doing some small time jumps during the next few chapters to move Alex's pregnancy along. (I want my Kalex babies!)  
> That being said those babies need names. So, if any of you want to vote or whatever, the choices are:
> 
> 1: Kyla
> 
> 2: Faora
> 
> 3: Reece 
> 
> 4: Ayla
> 
> Let me know in the comments : ) "Till next time ❤


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara services her mistress, later Alex and Kara decide on baby names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I previously mentioned, this chapter and the next will have small-ish time skips. This chapter takes place a few months after the last, picking up around 3 months later while Alex is in the middle of her second trimester. The next chapter will be set around another three months from here in the middle/near the end of her third trimester.  
> This chapter is pretty much a fluffy filler chapter, though the baby names are gonna be revealed! Big thanks to everyone who voted and suggested names!

  _10:52 p.m_

Kara was staring at Alex, well Alex's breasts, but still. She was taken with how beautiful she looked, laying there naked in bed, waiting, for her. For Kara. They'd had sex many, many times but this time felt different, special. They hadn't had sex or done anything sexual in almost three weeks, since they'd been together they'd never went this long without doing anything. Kara knew why. It was Alex.

 Kara could tell (more accurately smell) that Alex had been incredibly horny lately. However she was also incredibly self-conscious right now. Though she never came out and said it, Kara knew Alex was bothered by how big her belly had gotten. She was in her second trimester now and she'd gained roughly 25 pounds. Though she tried to hide it, Kara could see it was upsetting her. No matter how many times Kara told her she looked fine, beautiful even, Alex didn't believe her. Hormones can be a real pain sometimes, especially so when pregnant. Due to her hormones raging like never before, Alex had also been very emotional lately, which didn’t help things when it came to Alex being self conscious. A few days ago Kara told Alex she ‘looked good today’ Alex’s response, however wasn’t. “Oh? And what, yesterday I looked like shit!?” Kara winced at the memory. 

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked, noticing Kara wince. 

Kara shook her head. “Nothing, just remembered something”

 “What?” 

 “Um...it’s not-“

 “What” Alex repeated.

 Kara winced again. “Do you remember a few days ago? When I said you looked good today, and you...um, kind of...snapped at me?”

 Alex’s expression softened. “Yeah...I uh, I’m sorry bout that Kara” Alex looked away, Kara could see a few tears welling in her eyes. Instantly she was beside Alex, holding her. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay. I know you weren’t trying to be mean to me” Kara whispered as she hugged Alex. Alex quickly rubbed her eyes and gave a small smile. Stupid hormones, making her all emotional. Kara kissed her cheek. After a few moments passed and Alex was fine she looked at Kara and whispered “Where were we?” Kara grinned, cupped her cheeks, and passionately kissed her Mistress. Pulling back Kara whispered “Right about there...” Alex chuckled. “Oh yeah” She said. Kara simply smiled and turned her attention (back) towards Alex’s tits. They’d gotten bigger, Fuller, recently. Kara gently cupped each of them and squeezed, eliciting a very breathy response from Alex. “Fuck!” Alex huffed as Kara sucked her right nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and nibbling here and there. Kara then switched to the left, repeating her actions. This time she played with and pinched Alex’s other incredibly sensitive nipple as she did, earning a veeery breathy moan from Alex. 

 Kara smiled “Did you just..?”

 “Yeah...” Alex whispered. Kara moved her hand down in between Alex’s thighs. Yeah, she definitely came. Kara wasted little time in sliding down Alex’s body and licking up her delicious cream, earning several moans as she did. “You keep this up and I’ll cum again kitten” Alex moaned. Kara kept it up, licking her Mistresses sensitive and swollen pussy lips, then she latched her mouth onto Alex’s clit, sucking it wildly. “FUCK!” Alex yelled out as she came again. She looked down at Kara to find her sparkling eyes staring back at her, Kara lifted her head to reveal a chin dripping with cum, after running her finger along her chin Kara sucked it clean, never breaking eye contact with her Mistress.

 “Naughty girl” Alex smiled, she motioned Kara closer then roughly kissed her, she could taste herself on Kara’s tongue. The blended tastes of Kara’s mouth and her pussy overwhelmed Alex’s taste buds and spurred her on. Once she’d had enough she released her kitten and patted her on the head. “Good girl” She said. Kara as always, beamed at her words. “But now I think my kitten needs a bath” She continued. Kara’s face perfectly matched that of a cat who just realized it was getting a bath, Alex merely giggled. 

 Somewhat reluctantly Kara had followed her Mistress into the bathroom. “Start the shower for us kitten” 

 “Yes Mistress”

 “And not too hot”

 “Yes Mistress”

 “Or too cold”

 “Of course Mistress”

 Alex smirked. _Such a good little sub_ _._ She thought.

 “Is it ready?” Alex asked. 

 Kara nodded. “Yes Mistress”

 “Good. Shall we?” She said, stepping in. Kara followed. With Alex being further along in her pregnancy, they'd gotten a chair for her to sit in while in the shower, at first Alex refused to sit it in it, but lately she'd changed her mind. Sitting down Alex grabbed a bottle of body wash then motioned Kara over. "Sit on my lap, kitten"

 "Okay" Kara said, sitting down. Alex squeezed some of the body wash into her hand, then she rubbed her hands together. Next she started scrubbing Kara's back and shoulders. Then she slid her hands over Kara'sKara's shoulders and down to her breats. Cupping each of them she vigorously groped, squeezed and scrubbed them, earning some rather load moans from Kara. Alex held her right hand out and rinsed it off in the running water, then she promptly slid it down to Kara's belly button. With her left hand Alex pinched Kara's nipple as hard as she could, then inched her right between Kara's open thighs, resting it flat against Kara's pussy. Next, Alex started squeezing and tugging at Kara's firm nipple, pulling it as far back as she could as hard as she could, letting go, then repeating. Now Alex decided to slip her index finger inside of Kara's tight hole, going in all the way to her knuckle then stopping. She then did the same with her middle finger. 

"Do you want me to finger you, Kitten?"

 "Yes" Kara moaned.

 "What was that?" Alex asked, nipping at Kara's ear after she did.

 "Yes Mistress!" Kara yelled, she was staring to feela a little desperate. She hadn't come in weeks.

 "Good girl" Alex said. She gave her kitten what she wanted and started fucking her with her fingers. 

 "Yes! Rao~" Kara leaned back and started thrusting herself into Alex's fingers. "Ah! Ra-Ah-o! Fuck!" Alex sped up just a touch. "Mmm! Rao! Alex, I thi...I'm..."

 "Cum for me kitten. Cum for your Mistress!" Kara, as alwayd, did as she told and started squirting all over Alex's hand and the shower walls. "Ah!" "Fuh-" "RAO" fuck" "FUCKING RAOO~" "Hah! "Hnnngh!" Fuh-fuck!" Kara came several times, once she was done she was literally in tears. She'd neve come quite like that before, Kara figured it was probably from being pent up these last few weeks. Suddenly she felt a little light headed. "Woah..." She breathed out.

 Alex chuckled. "You came a lot. Like a lot, a lot. Quite a mess Kitten" Grinning Alex asked an obviously rhetorical question. "Did you enjoy it Kitten?" 

 Kara smiled dumbly and nodded her head. She fucking loved that. Still high from her orgasm, she spun around and brought her lips to Alex's. After a short and sloppy make out slash face licking session Kara was in between Alex's knees pressing little kisses all over Alex's labia, planting the occasional one on her swollen clit. 

 "Stop teasing me kitty..." Alex moaned. 

 "Yes Mistress" Kara growled. Kara then started wildly licking, sucking, fingering and kissing Alex's sensitive cunt. Alex was softly screaming from the pleasure. "Suck my clit...fuck...good kitty" Alex then lurched forward, she grabbed Kara's head for support. "HAH! Fuck! Stick your fucking fingers in me!" Kara was quick to comply to her Mistresses wish. Alex was unable to make a sound as she came. Her mouth was agape and she was panting heavily, Kara stood and kissed her, ramming her cum coated tongue down Alex's throat. Pulling back she then planted dozens of quick, rough, kisses all over face. 

 "Rao you fucking taste good" Kara muttered. "I'd eat you out all day if you'd let me" Kara said suggestively. 

 Alex laughed. "I'm sure you would" She cupped Kara's face and kissed her again. 

 "So can I?" Kara smirked. Alex laughed again and kissed her. 

 "No, sadly, but you can eat me again if you'd like" Alex smiled. 

 "Yes please" Kara whispered as she dropped back to her knees. 

 After making her Mistress cum again (then once more, because Kara simply and seriously couldn't and can not get enough of Alex's pussy juices) Kara helped Alex into bed then cuddled up her, wrapping her arms lightly around her belly. Smiling she rubbed their babies' home. _"I love you, little ones"_ Kara whispered in Kryptonese. Alex, who had been studying the language for some time now, understood.  _"So do I"_ She said, placing her hand over Kara's. They met each other's eyes and smiled lovingly at one another.  _"I love you"_ They said at almost the same time, and giggled breifly. Kara continued rubbing Alex's stomach. "So I've been thinking, She said. 

 "Oh yeah? 'Bout what?" Alex asked,running her fingers through Kara's hair. 

 "About baby names" She said, looking up at Alex.

Alex smiled. "Me too"

 Kara's eyes brightened. "Really?"

 "Mmm-hmm"

 "Well!" She said, lightly smacking Alex's wrist. "Tell me!" 

 Alex smiled and sighed. "Goofball"

 "Yep. Now tell me! Tell me!" Kara said giggling. 

 "Okay, calm down" Alex smirked. Kara stopped bouncing around and quieted down.

 She raised her eyebrows expectantly. "Well?"

 "I dunno, I was thinking of a few names..."

 "Uh-huh and?" Kara pressed.

 Alex sighed. "You're not gonna let this go are you?"

 Kara shook her head.

 "Fine. For one of them I was thinking, maybe Kyla? Or Reece? I dont know..."

 "And the other?" Kara asked. Alex shrugged. "Why don't you tell me one of your ideas? She said with a smile.

 Kara's eyes sparkled. "So I was thinking, either Alex or Ayla, or Jane or Faora or Cassie or..."

 Alex chuckled. "Calm down Kitten" 

 Kara stilled herself. "Yes ma'am!"

 Alex smiled again and kissed Kara's cheek. "Good girl" 

 "So...what did you think of my names!?" Kara asked excitedly. Alex kept smiling. "They're all great" She said. "But you can only pick one. And it can't be Alex" She said.

 Kara pouted. "Fiiine" She thought it about for a second. "Hmmmm...Ayla" She decided. "Your turn" Kara grinned. "Pick one; Kyla or Reece" 

 "Hmmm" Alex thought "Both" She said.

 "Both?"

 "Yep. Kyla Reece, first and middle name"

 Kara pouted again "I didn't know we could pick middle names" She said. 

 Alex laughed. "You're cute when you pout. Do you want to pick a middle name?" She asked smiling.

 Kara nodded her head. "Yeah!"

 Alex laughed again. "Such a cutie" She muttered and booped Kara's nose. "What is it then?"

 Kara grinned. "Alexis" She announced proudly.

 Alex rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine" 

 "Yay!" Kara exclaimed. She threw her arms around Alex's neck and hugged her. "You're the best!"

 "I know" Alex chuckled. She patted Kara's head, Kara purred in response. "Well, now that that's seetled its time to go to bed Kitten, Mommas tired" 

 Kara giggled "Okay" She instantly curled up to Alex's side, then kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Lexie" 

 "Goodnight Kitten, sleep tight" Alex smiled and kissed Kara's forehead.

 Soon the pair were sleeping, each dreaming about their newly named babies, and their future together as a family. Neither of them had ever slept better in their lives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry this was a little late, I’ve been trying to do a new chapter every week and so far I’ve been able to do that, but this chapter I wasn't, life happens plus a rewrite. But I finally got this done! Ch. 14 will definitely be out by this time next week, if not sooner. Also either 14 or 15 is gonna be when we get babies!!! See ya guys in the next one!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex sees Dr. Rose again for her final pre-natal exam. Alex and Kara prepare for their soon to be born babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 5/10/19: So I realized I sorta fucked up with the Doctor's name, previously it was Dr. Lutz, but I changed it (unintentionally) to Dr. Rose in this one :p my bad. I did go back and change the name in the previous chapter cos I liked Dr. Rose more, also it's kinda of a nod to Danvers times Danvers by Silverwriter01 (which, btw, I highly recommend checking out) sorry for any confusion. Also I changed this chapters publication date to the 10th as well.

 Alex was laying flat on her back atop the cool metal operating table. She was having her final examination before the babies were to be born. She shuddered as the cold gel needed for the ultrasound was applied to her stomach. Looking up at the screen she could make out two clear fugures. Her babies. Alex felt someone squeeze her hand and turned to see Kara standing there, she'd forgotten she was here with here this whole time. Kara smiled at her. "Our babies!" She said, there were small tears forming in her eyes. Alex smiled and rolled her's, you'd almost swear Kara was the pregnant one sometimes.  Looking back at the screen Alex noticed something. "They're not sharing the same sac?" 

 The doctor looked up at her. "No? Didn't...we already go over this last time?" 

 "No" Alex shook her head.

 Dr. Rose's eyes widened. "Oh! Um..." She pulled out a small brown notebook and quickly flicked through the pages. "I...guess I must've forgotten...my apologies!" She swallowed hard and cleared her throat. "Um, no they are not sharing a sac, meaning they're-"

 "Fraternal" Alex interjected. 

 "Correct" 

 Alex nodded her head. "Good to know" She snapped, there was a distinct bite in her voice. Both the Doctor and Kara winced. After a short, rather uncomfortable silence Dr. Rose spoke again.

 "I am so, so very sorry ma'am! I..."

 Alex sighed and raised her hand. "It's Alex. Not ma'am. And it's okay, I...shouldn't have snapped. Hormones"

 Dr. Rose nodded. "It's okay" She handed Alex a towel. "After you've cleaned up, and I finish this paperwork, you'll be good to go. Would you like me to leave the room while you clean up and re-dress?" 

 "It's fine" Alex said absentmindedly.

 After Alex was cleaned up and dressed, Kara spoke. "So...Doctor?"

 "Yes?" Dr. Rose looked up from her clipboard. 

 "When do you think the due date will be?" 

 Dr. Rose looked thoughtful for a moment. "Most likely...around the...17th. But the actual delivery date being a few days earlier or later isn't uncommon" 

 Kara smiled and resisted the very strong urge to say 'eeek!' She was so excited! Their babies were going to be born soon! Her and Alex were going to be mommies! Oh my Rao! 

 "Rao?" Dr. Rose asked, left eyebrow raised. 

 Alex sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Kara just stared at the doctor wide eyed. "I said that out loud didn't I?" 

 "Yeah" The Doctor confirmed, nodding her head. "So...who or what is a 'Rao'?" She asked smiling coyly. 

 "Uhmm...he...err...I mean..!" Kara stammered out.

 Dr. Rose laughed. "I know who Rao is" 

 "You do?" Kara and Alex said in unison.

 "Yes" 

 "H-how?" Kara asked.

 "My wife" She answered simply.

 Alex sighed. "Care to elaborate instead of play games?" 

 Dr. Rose giggled playfully. "Fine...My wife was born on Daxam. I'm sure you know of it Kara, after all it shared the same red sun as your own planet" 

 Kara made something similar to a growl and crossed her arms.

 "Yes, yes, I know. Kryptonians and Daxamites don't exactly get along" 

 "That's an understatement..." Kara muttered.

 "Anyway" Dr. Rose continued "After Krypton exploded it took Daxam with it, my wife was able to escape, after which she briefly ended up in a place known as the 'phantom zone' " Kara shuddered at it's mention. The doctor noticed. "Judging by how young you look I'd guess you spent a lot more time there" Kara nodded. Dr. Rose patted her shoulder. After a brief silence she continued. "Well, eventually she found her way out of there and to here. Then finally, to me" Dr. Rose smiled.

 Kara's expression softened and she sighed. Stupid cute love stories. Another thought suddenly occured to Kara. Did you know I was Kryptonian this whole time?" 

 "Yes, and much more than that too" Alex glared at her. The Doctor sighed. "Oh fine, I know you're the mother or father or whatever you prefer of Alex's babies, and I also know about your *ahem* lunar related problems. My wife has...similar issues"

 Alex and Kara were both silent for a moment. _Huh_ , they both thought. "So I'm guessing that's how you and your wife had-"

 "Children? Yes" The Doctor nodded. 

 "Children?" Kara asked, eyes sparkling. 

 "Yes. Children. We've got three" 

 "Awww!" 

 "I've got pictures. Would you like to see them?" Dr. Rose asked. 

 Kara lit up. "Yes!" She rushed over to Dr. Rose's computer, using a bit of superspeed and blowing papers all over the place. "Oops, uh, sorry" Kara said.

 Dr. Rose just laughed. "It's quite alright" She pulled up the photos of her family. 

 "Awwwww! Alex, look! They're so adorable!" Kara was bouncing up and down on her toes.

 Alex smiled and shook her head, but walked over to the desk. "Calm down Kitten" She said softly. Kara immediately stopped. "Sorry" She giggled. Alex smiled at her. "It's alright Kitten" She patted Kara's head, causing her to blush deeply. Alex turned to the computer screen. Dr. Rose's family really was quite adorable. Her kids looked to be all different ages, two of them were still small.

 "How old are your kids?" Alex asked. 

 "The oldest, Sarah is seventeen. Next, Faora, she's eleven. Then Allison, our youngest, she's nine" 

 "You've got a lovely family Doctor"

 "Thank you Alex. I'm positive your children will grow up to be just as lovely the two of you" She smiled brightly at the couple. They each blushed in response. 

 "Thanks"

 "Thank you!"

 "Your welcome" Dr. Rose looked down at her watch. "Unfortunately, we are out of time. Actually we've been for about 15 minutes now" She chuckled. "Here you go" She said, handing Alex some papers. "It was a pleasure getting to meet you two. If you ever need an OBGYN I'd be glad to help either of you. Until then, farewell" The Doctor extended her hand and shook both Alex's and Kara's. 

 "Goodbye" Alex said, she returned the Doctor's smile.

 "Bye Dr. Rose!" Kara waved. She waved back. "Bye!"

 ***

 Back at home, the girls settled into bed for an afternoon nap. Kara snuggled up next to Alex. Alex, in turn wrapped her arm around her and squeezed her. Kara smiled brightly. "We're gonna be mommies soon" She whispered, tracing symbols on Alex's belly with her finger. 

 "Yep" Alex said. She kissed the top of Kara's head. "I am so not ready for this" She mumbled. "Well, I'm definitely ready for them to be born. It's the actual parenting part that worries me" Alex rested her chin atop Kara's head. "Are you worried at all?" 

 "Nope" Kara answered. "After all I've got you" She turned to smile at Alex, who 'booped' her on the nose. "Cutie" She said. Kara beamed at her. "Super cutie" Kara said, causing them both to laugh. 

 "Super cutie" Alex agreed. She brushed a stray lock of hair out of Kara's face and kissed her. Kara returned the kiss. "I love you," She said, looking directly into Alex's eyes. 

 "I love you too" Alex said.

 The couple assumed their regular cuddle positions. Kara was snuggled up behind Alex, her arms wrapped protectively around their babies' home. Alex had her head rested beneath Kara's chin, and her hands were resting on top of Kara's. The two slept for quite some time, not waking up until the next morning. As usual (at least lately) Alex woke up horny, and judging by the way Kara was wriggling around and moaning, she was too.

 Alex lightly shook her sleeping kitten. "Wake up Kitty" She whispered. "Hey. Hey...hey!" No use. Oh well, there were other ways to wake up her up. Alex pressed her lips to Kara's neck, kissing and sucking it wildly. Still no use. Next, she slid her hand under Kara's shirt and slowly inched her way down. Kara made a soft moaning noise and (still asleep) grabbed Alex's hand and guided it further down. Once at her panty line Alex took things from there. Kara must've been having one hell of a dream becuase she was unbelievably wet. "Better not be dreaming of someone else Kitten" Alex muttered, she rested her hand over Kara's pussy, slowly she started rubbing her fingers across it in a circular motion. Still, Kara didn't wake. Alex was starting to get annoyed. Kara's already wet pussy made it a lot easier for Alex, or more precisely her fingers, to enter. As soon as she'd reached the knuckle Kara's eyes shot open. There we go, now for the real fun. Alex started pumping her fingers as fast she could. Kara began moaning wildly. "Fuck!" She cried out. "Rao!" 

 "Good morning Kitten" Alex smirked. 

 "Good...hah....morn....fuh...morning!" Kara's head fell backwards and she thrusted her hips forward. "Oh Rao! Rao...Rao!" Kara's voice hit an extremely high pitch as she came. Each following cry grew louder and higher in pitch as she squirted several more times. Alex was pretty sure she was going to be deaf after that. Breathing erratically Kara laid as still as she could in bed. She'd never been finger fucked like that before. "Rao..." 

 Alex grinned, pleased with herself. "Did you enjoy these?" She asked, shoving her fingers in Kara's open mouth. Kara greedily sucked her Mistresses fingers clean while nodding. "Good" Alex slowly removed her fingers from Kara's mouth, making a small popping sound as she did. "I think it's my turn now. Wouldn't you agree Kitten?" Kara nodded again, Alex rolled over onto her back and Kara sat up on her knees. Kara pulled the blankets off of her Mistress, then quickly removed her panties. Burying her face in them, Kara inhaled deeply. "Rao..." Letting the panties fall at her side Kara decided to bury her face in the real deal instead, breathing in the scent that was pure Alex. "Fucking Rao...you smell...so delicious" Kara whispered, her voice unintentionally sounding very sultry. Kara kissed Alex's entrance before slipping her tongue inside of it. Kara was right of course. Alex did taste delicious. Kara began darting her tongue in and out of Alex's creamy pussy. If heaven had a distinct taste, Kara had to imagine this would be it. Continuing with her tongue fuck, Kara reached up and cupped Alex's breasts, playing with and rubbing her, oh so sensitive nipples. Kara could feel a little bit of breast milk leaking out of them, she surprisingly found this to be very hot. Removing her tongue from her bond-mates cunt Kara placed it flat against her clit. Next Kara removed her hands from her breasts and cupped her ass cheeks instead. Then she started wildly shaking her head, causing her tongue to react the same way, and causing Alex to devolve into an unintelligible mixture of swearing and moaning. Sensing what was about to come next (Alex, of course) she lifted Alex's lower half up and placed her mouth directly over Alex's hole. Alex, for the second time in her life now, squirted. Into Kara's waiting mouth. Kara drank it all down, savoring every drop of the divine liquid. She laid Alex back down on the bed and let her go. Alex weakly raised a hand and motioned for Kara to come closer. Kara qucikly obeyed, her lips and chin still dripping with Alex's cum. 

 "Good girl" Alex murmured, taking Kara's cheeks in her hands she passionately kissed her. Kara returned the kiss with equal passion. 

 "Thank you Mistress" Kara said with a broad smile. Alex laughed. _Such a good little sub_. She thought. "Well, Kitten. I'll leave the clean up to you. I think I need to go back to sleep after that" 

 "Of course Mistress" Kara said, still smiling. "Sleep tight" 

***

  _A couple weeks later_

Alex and Kara where sitting in the kitchen, enjoying a very large breakfast (Alex was currently eating for three after all, and Kara was...well Kara) when suddenly Alex paled and tensed up, dropping her fork as she did. Noticing this, Kara looked up from her plate. "What's wrong?" She asked. She wasn't ready for Alex's response.

 "I think my water just broke"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And super sorry about the cliffhanger, I just couldn't help myself. But on the brightside the babies are finally coming! ❤💛💚💙💜
> 
> I'll see ya guys then! -Kalexendra


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gives birth to her and Kara’s babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of smiles in this chapter : p

 Alex’s eyes bounced around, scanning the room. She seen lots of things, medical equipment, Doctors, nurses, her mother, but she didn’t see the one thing, or person rather, she wanted to. “Kara! I want Kara! Where...is..?”

 Eliza grabbed Alex’s hands. “It’s okay Alex”

 “No! I want Kara!” Alex started searching for her again.

 “Alex honey, it’s too late, they can’t let anyone else in here now, she-“

 “I WANT KARA” She screamed. Eliza sighed. “Honey-“ Suddenly Kara was next to Alex. “How-Kara!” Eliza scolded. Kara glared darkly at her. Eliza had never seen Kara give her or anyone that look before, and wisely decided to let it go. The doctors and nurses were all momentarily confused as to how this girl had gotten in here without any of them noticing but quickly let it go as Alex cried out in pain. Kara smiled at her bond-mate, she took one of Alex’s hands from Eliza and soothingly rubbed her thumb over it.

 “It’s okay Alex, you can do this. Just breathe” Kara softly said, still smiling. Alex managed a brief smile of her own. Kara leaned in and kissed her forehead. “I love you” She whispered. Alex cried out again, squeezing Kara’s hand with impressive strength. 

 “Okay, just breathe, in and out, in...and out” Said one of the nurses, taking in and then exhaling a deep breath as an example. Alex did her best to breathe steadily, but it wasn’t currently very easy. Alex screamed again, a little louder this time. “Okay, here we go. Ready? Big push now” The Doctor said, she was currently kneeling in front of Alex. Kara looked back to her bond-mate, and almost cried, Alex was very clearly in a lot of pain, and Kara couldn’t do anything to help her. “It’s okay Lexie” Kara smiled at her again. Alex screamed. Kara turned around, the doctor had stood up, she was holding a baby. “It’s a girl” She declared. “What’s her name?” She asked.

 “Kyla...” Alex managed to whisper.

 “Kyla” The doctor repeated and smiled. She turned and handed their baby to a nurse to be dried off. Kara started to tear up. _Their baby, their first baby!_  The doctor quickly returned to her kneeling position. “Okay, one more. You’re doing great” Alex started screaming again. A few minutes later and the doctor was holding their other baby. “It’s another girl” The doctor said. “What’s her name?”

 “Ayla” Alex said, breathing hard. After she was dried off the doctor and nurse wrapped them both up in a little bundle and gave them both to Alex, placing one on each side of her. Alex was in tears, both from pain and joy. She looked to Kara and nodded her head towards Ayla. Kara picked her up. Kara had now started crying. She was holding her baby. She looked at the other one. They were holding their babies! Kara kissed Ayla’s forehead. Alex had done the same with Kyla. Alex and Kara’s eyes met. They were both crying. “Our babies” Kara whispered. “Our babies” Alex repeated. 

***

 The next morning Alex woke up, still in the hospital, she blinked her eyes open and rubbed them. Now able to see clearly she seen Kara’s smiling face looking back at her, she had her head in arms and her arms were rested on top of Alex’s legs. “Good morning” Kara said.

 “Good morning. Did you sleep there?” Alex asked. 

 “I haven’t slept” Kara answered. “Between watching you and the babies, with my x-ray vision, I haven’t had time. Plus I don’t need to sleep”  Alex made a motion to sit up. Kara stopped her. “But you need plenty of rest” She said. Alex grumbled something Kara couldn’t quite make out, even with her super hearing. She simply smiled and patted Alex’s leg. Kara then turned her head and focused her vision, looking into the nursery she checked and their babies. As always they were fine, but that didn’t mean Kara wasn’t going to keep checking on them. Kara smiled softly as Kyla and Ayla both waved their little arms around in the air. She then turned back to Alex and kissed her on the cheek. “Love you” 

 “Love you, too. We’re you looking at Kyla and Ayla just now?” Alex asked, feeling a little nervous. 

 “Mmhmm. They’re fine” Kara assured her, patting her leg again. “It’s almost breakfast time, someone should be here soon with food for you, a person from the kitchen came by earlier to ask you what you wanted to eat, but you were asleep, so I told him to just get you some pancakes” 

 “Okay” Alex nodded. “Thank you”

 “Mmhmm” Kara smiled and kissed her bond-mate. She settled her head and arm she back down on Alex’s legs and continued to smile at her. Alex couldn’t help but smile back at her. 

 Before too long breakfast arrived, and Alex happily ate her pancakes. They weren’t that great but they weren’t too bad either, such is hospital food, she supposed. Nevertheless it felt good to eat something, she’d been starving since she’d woken up. After eating Alex turned the t.v in the room on and soon fell back asleep, she’d wake up briefly here and there and catch a glimpse of Kara softly smiling up at her every time. Later in the afternoon Alex woke up again and found Kara wasn’t there, looking around the room she didn’t see her, or her mother, who she just realized wasn’t there earlier either. Alex chalked the latter up to having to work or something, but Kara not being here was strange. Alex slowly sat up in bed. “Kara?” A few moments later and Kara hurriedly walked into the room. “What’s wrong?” She asked. 

 “I woke up and you were gone...”

 “Oh” Kara smiled, and walked over to Alex’s bed. “That’s cute!” She said.

 “Whats cute?” Alex’s eyes narrowed.

 “You” Kara giggled. “You missed me!” She said, kissing Alex in the cheek.

 “Of course I did...” Alex crosses her arms “and I’m not cute” She grumbled.

 Kara giggled again and grinned. “You’re cute when you’re grumpy” She kissed Alex’s cheek once more.

 “Am not” Alex replied, a small smile forming on her face.

 “Are too”

 ”Shut up! You’re the cute one!”

 “I know” Kara threw her arms around Alex’s neck and repeatedly kissed her cheek. 

 “Hey!” Alex laughed. “Calm down!”

 Kara giggled playfully but stopped. “As you wish, Mistress” She whispered. Alex blushed.

 A few moments later Alex cleared her throat. “You never did answer my question you know” 

 “Oh yeah” Kara said “I was just at the nursery, I wanted to go see Kyla and Ayla, I would’ve told you but you were still sleeping. Speaking of” Kara climbed in next to Alex, situating herself as best she could in the hospital bed. Once she was settled she quickly cuddled up to Alex. Kara smiled into Alex's neck and nuzzled her. "I think I need a nap" Alex turned and kissed Kara's cheek. "A cat nap" She corrected. Kara giggled. "A cat nap, you're right" She agreed. She kissed Alex's neck and closed her eyes.

 ***

 The next morning Alex woke up to Kara still cuddling her, breathing softly on her neck. She softly kissed the top of her head, and rested het own on it. Hopefully, today was the last day Alex needed to stay at the hospital, but earlier the doctor had said she may need one more day, depending. Alex was still hopeful that she, and her babies, would be able to go home today. Thinking about her babies made Alex smile brightly, she'd never been as happy as she'd been when she looked at her children. From the moment she first laid eyes on each of them, Alex loved them. Kara too. Alex had forgotten any earlier reservations and was very excited to go home, and actually be a mom. That still felt kind of weird to think about. She was a mother. Her and Kara both, they were parents now. Alex lifted her head and looked down at her bond-mate, she knew as long as Kara was by her side they could do anything. They could definitely handle this. Together. Almost as if she knew what Alex was currently thinking about Kara nuzzled Alex's neck. Alex placed a light kiss on her cheek, causing Kara to smile in her sleep. Alex did too. As Kara had (very cutely) put it earlier, they were mommies!

  _Later that day_

The doctors had finally cleared Alex, and her babies to leave. Needless to say, Alex was thrilled, as was Kara. Eliza had come up to the hospital to visit earlier, so she had taken them all home. Kara didn't stop gushing over the babies until they were pulling into the driveway, Alex's smile hadn't faded the entire time. This was nice. Her and Kara were a real family now. I mean they'd always been, but now, now they had one together. Alex realized however, that there was still one thing missing. She would need a few days and some help to get things ready. Scratch that, just a few days, Alex knew just who to call to help her out.

_Metropolis, The next day, 8:52 p.m._

Clark Kent was currently hunched over his desk, working late, he was diligently reading through a bunch of files and papers related to a story he was working on when he felt his 'Kara' Phone vibrate. He had given the number to the Danvers' should there ever be an emergencey involving Kara, and Kara herself for the same reason plus if she ever wanted to talk to him. Immediately pulling and checking the phone he seen a new text message from an unrecognized number. Opening he read:

  _Hi Clark, this is Alex. Danvers. Obviously. Anyway, I was just wondering if I could get your help with something?_

 Clark started to get the strange feeling of Dejá Vu. 

  _Hi! It's good to hear from you! How's the pregnancy going? And of course Alex, anything you need._ _Just name it._

A few minutes later he received another, much longer text.

 _It went fine. I actually just had the babies a few days ago. Kyla and Ayla are their names. They're so cute and adorable and precious! (DON'T TELL KARA I GUSHED OVER THE BABIES OR ELSE) They're great! I love them so so much! And Kara too, which brings me to what I need your help with._ _As you know Kara and I are bonded, but we're not married, not on Earth anyway. And I love her, and I want to be with her forever and always. I also want her to be a parent to our children just as much as I am, including legally. So I guess what I'm saying is I want to marry her, I know she's technically only 16, but in California you can be married as a minor with parental consent and a court order. I can get the parental consent rather easily, the court order however is a bit harder. So I_ _was wondering if maybe you could help with that?_

Clark read the text then racked his brain. Hmmm. In his time as Superman and as a reporter he'd came across a few judges, mostly as the latter, and some had mentioned a favor if he ever needed one, as long as it was legal of course. But which of the few of them would be right for this?  A few moments later Clark nodded his head. Yes, Judge Simms would be perfect!

  _You know Alex I actually may be able to. I'll let you know. Talk to you then._

Alex grinned and resisted the urge to 'eeek'. Putting her phone away she began working out a few other details. 

 ***

 Alex was nervous, incredibly so. She imagined this is what Kara must've felt like before asking her to bond with her. Clark had set everything up on his end, and even agreed to help prepare the backyard, again, if Alex wanted. Alex declined, they'd already had a ceremony. That was enough for her. Hell, being bonded was enough but it wasn't legally binding or recognized on Earth. That's why Alex wanted to do this. They were Kara's children too, and she deserved to be their parent in every sense of the word. Pacing back and forth for what had to br the thirtieth time, Alex kept thinking about what she was going to say over and over in her head. Before she could decide Kara walked in their room. 

 "Hey!" She said. Kara walked over to the pair of twin cribs holding their twin babies. Currently it seemed they were sleeping. Soemthing they'd done a lot of, yet still somehow always seemed to be cranky. Oh, well at least they were being quiet for now. 

 "H-hey!" Alex said, trying (and failing) to be nonchalant. 

 Kara looked up from the cribs and raised her eybrow. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yep." Alex nodded her head repeatedly. "Yeah, yeah,  I'm fine" She said.

 "Uh-huh. Alex what's up? You can talk to me"

 "I'm fine really. Look, um" Alex swallowed hard. "Can you um..." She'd completely forgotten her whole plan. "Can you wait for me downstairs? Please? I'll be right down. It's important"

 "Oh-kay" Kara said, narrowing her eyes. Alex tried her best to look innocent and unassuming. Kara eventually turned and left. Alex relaxed once she was gone.  _Okay._ She thought _. I'm just gonna go down there say the first thing that comes to my mind and proposed. Can't be that hard right?_

Making her way downstairs, Alex started second-guessing herself. Then third and fourth-guessing. Just as she was about to turn around she touched the last step. Alex took a deep breath in.  _Now or never Danvers._

Suddenly the door opened and Clark stepped through, grinning broadly. Behind him was Lois Lane. 

 "Clark!?" Kara asked, running up to and hugging her cousin. "Lois!? What're you guys doing here?" She asked as she hugged Lois this time.

 "Well, we didn't want to miss this" Clark answered.

 "Miss what?" Kara asked. Clark pointed behind her. Kara spun around and seen Alex on one knee, behind her were the smiling faces of Eliza and Jeremiah. Looking back at Alex Kara seen she was holding out an opened box with a ring in it. "Alex are-are you..?"

 "Kara Zor-El, will you marry me?" 

 Kara looked like she was going to cry. She nodded her head vigorously. 

 "Is that a..."

 "Yes!" Kara said, she'd rushed over and wrapped her arms around Alex. "A thousand times yes" She giggled and lightly squeezed Alex. Alex squeezed back and kissed her. Kara returned the kiss, then they each pulled away from one another. 

"Yay!" Lois cheered.

 She walked over to the couple and hugged them both, as did Clark and their parents. 

 "Wait..." Soemthing just occurred to Kara. "Alex, can we even get married? Technically I'm only-" 

 Alex raised a hand to stop her. "We took of care of it, Clark and I" Eliza cleared her throat. "Oh yeah, and Mom and Dad helped too"

 "But how?"

 "Don't interrupt Kitten and you'd find out" Alex plaufully smiled. Kara blushed at the use of her pet name in front of everyone. "You need parental consenst and a court order. We have both. Thanks to Mom, Dad and Clark"  

 Kara looked at each of them before saying. "Thank you!" They all nodded their response. 

 "Speaking of court, Alex, Kara, are you ready to go?" 

 "Go where?" Kara asked. "Oh wait. Court, duh. Why are we going there?"

 "To get married. Duh" Alex smiled. 

***

 After arriving at the courthouse Alex and Kara followed Clark to the personal chambers of one Judge Jessie Simms. Before they could enter the room the door opend and Alex and Kara were greeted by a tall dark haired woman dressed in long, flowing, black robes. "Hello! I'm Judge Simms, It's a pleasure to meet you both, Clark has told me so much about you two!" 

 "Hello!" Kara replied.

 "Hi" Was Alex's response. 

 "Well, come in, come in and we can get down to business!" The Judge motioned for them all to follow her inside, which they did. "Before we start are there any questions?"

 "Yeah" Kara said."How do you and Clark know each other?"

 "Oh, well some time ago, when I was still living in Metropolis, the Daily Planet wanted him to write a story about me. About how I was cheating on my wife. Instead Clark did some digging and proved I wasn't. You see I had been meeting up with a woman to discuss the possibility of me adopting her baby, nobody else knew that yet though. Some random paparazzi or some such snagged a photo of us having lunch a few times and thought I was having an affair with her. Which is what he told the Daily Planet"

 "In reality I was trying to surprise my wife. We'd wanted children for some time but every time we tried to adopt it fell through. I also wanted to wait until I knew it was a sure thing before I told her and got her hopes up again. Anyway, long story short, Clark saved my marriage, so when he asked me if I could help the two of you I couldn't say no"

 "Aww!" Kara said, she looked over at Clark. Clark rolled his eyes. "She gives me too much credit" He said. "But today's not about me, it's about the two of you"

 "Right" Kara nodded. 

 "So, are you ready then? Clark has agreed to be the witness so whenever you two are set we can begin"

 "I'm ready" Alex and Kara said almsot in unison. 

 "Okay then. Do you, Alexandra Danvers, take Kara Danvers to be your lawfully wedded wife, in poverty and in wealth, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

 "I do" Alex answered. 

 "And do you Kara Danvers, take Alexandra Danvers to be your lawfully wedded wife, in poverty and in wealth, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

 "Of course I do" She said. 

 "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Wife and Wife. You may kiss your bride"

 Alex and Kara's lips met and they shared a deep, passionate kiss before pulling apart. Watery blue eyes met hazel ones. "I love you Alex"

 "I love you too Kara" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babies are here, plus they're married! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for reading! I hope the longer-ish chapter kinda makes up for the longer wait! 
> 
> Until next time!- Kalexendra
> 
> (P.s. As it was like almsot 4 in the morning when I finally finished up and ultimately decided to post this I didn't do my usual albeit quick and often lacking proofread so feel free to lmk about any spelling errors I may have made :p )


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara spend some quality couple time together and another full-moon appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey everybody! It's been a while, too long, I mentioned this in the notes of another fic of mine but I was on a personal break for a little bit and recently started writing again, it wasn't quite the return I wanted in that I haven't actually posted a lot lol! I have a lot of ongoing fics and I've been trying to bounce around them, working on them here and there plus stuff happens irl too :p anyway I just wanted to do a quick update on what's been going on, so there ya go, I hope you enjoy the chapter! -Kalexandra

 Late in the night while Alex was still sleeping Kara was up and about, mostly watching their babies, she didn't need sleep, not really anyway. So almost every night since their birth, almost a month ago now, Kara had stayed up late watching them, and taking care of them so Alex could get some much needed rest. Giving birth to them as well as getting married and taking care of them while trying to do online school was taking it's toll on Alex, even if she tried to hide it. Kara glanced over at her sleeping wife. _Wife._ That was still fun to say. Alex was her wife! She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. Kara smiled broadly, she was happy, like really happy, even back on Krypton she'd never been this happy. She had a family again, a real family. Kara loved the Danvers like her own parents but it just wasn't the same, as hard as they'd tried it never felt _real_ to Kara, but this did. This was real, the love her and Alex shared, their children, their family.

 Kara shifted her gaze from Alex to Kyla then to Ayla. They'd only just been born a couple weeks ago but Kara already loved them with all her heart. They were her children. Kara floated over to Ayla's crib as she started to fuss. "What do you need?" Kara asked with a smile. Ayla rose her little arms up and kept trying to reach for Kara so Kara picked her up. "Do you just want to be held, is that it?" Kara giggled she kissed Ayla's forehead lightly. "You know you've got you're mommy's eyes? Yes you do" Kara gigled again. She wasn't wrong though, Ayla's eyes definitely came from Alex. Staring at her daughter there was no mistaking those wonderful hazel eyes for any except the one's she'd fallen in love with. Lost in thought Kara didn't her Alex wake up.

 "Hey you" She softly called out.

 Kara turned around. "Hey yourself" She smiled. Kara put Ayla back in her crib and sat down on the edge of the bed. Alex crawled up the bed and joined her, resting her head on Kara's shoulder. A few moments later she noticed Kara was crying. "What's wrong?" Alex asked, sitting up. 

 Kara wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "Nothing. They're just so beautiful Alex" Kara half-cried half-laughed. Alex smiled herself "and tiny" she added.

"And tiny!" Kara exclaimed. "They're like little people Alex! It's adorable"

 Alex's smile deepened. "Not as adorable as you are" Alex placed a small kiss on Kara's cheek. 

 Kara smiled and rolled her eyes. 

 "What?" Alex asked pretending to be offended. 

 Kara kissed her on the cheek this time. "You're kinda corny sometimes" She giggled.

 "Am not!" 

 "Are too" 

 "Okay...maybe a little" Alex agreed, her and Kara both laughed. 

 Alex rested her head back on Kara's shoulder. "I love you" 

 "I love you too"

 "I already love them both so much, it's crazy" Alex said after a short silence. She was obviously referring to their babies.

 "Me too" Kara's hand sought out Alex's and joined it. 

 "What do you think they'll be like when they get older?" Alex asked.

 "A handful" Kara answered. They both laughed. 

 "Yeah you're probably right" Alex agreed. 

 "What do you mean, probably? I'm always right" Kara smiled. Alex rolled her eyes. "Sure, and the moon's actually made of cheese"

 Kara mock gasped. "It's not!?" 

 "Oh shut up" Alex laughed and Kara joined her. 

 Shortly thereafter they wordlessly moved up the bed together and cuddled. Alex had recently resumed her role as big spoon, which was fine with Kara, she preferred it that way anyhow. She never felt better than when in Alex's arms. Soon the couple dozed off, silently sleeping the rest of the night away. 

  _The next day_

 Kara woke up early in the morning to the sounds of crying, one of the twins no doubt. Kara sat upright in bed, she felt Alex stirring next to her. "I've got this, go to back to sleep Lexie" She whispered. Kara got up and checked on the twins, Ayla had been the one crying, seems she needed a diaper change. Kara quickly set about changing her daughter and climbed back into bed with her wife. Just as Kara's head hit the pillow Kyla started crying. Kara again settled Alex down and checked on Kyla, after a quick investigation Kara figured Kyla was probably hungry. They didn't have any formula or anything, nor did they plan to, as Alex had wanted to breastfeed the twins, and unfortunately they didn't have a breast pump, though Kara had stayed several times they needed one, for situations like this one. So Kara had no other choice but to wake Alex up. 

 Alex, at some point between Kara getting up and checking on the babies, had rolled onto her stomach, so Kara sat on the edge of the bed and gently rubbed Alex's back. "Lexie. Lexie. Lexie, wake up. Hey!"

 "Hmm?" Alex indistinctly grumbled into her pillow. 

 "Lexie!" 

 "Hmm!?" 

 "Wake up"

 "Whyyyy?" Alex groaned. 

 "Becuase it's time to feed the girls" Though, right now, it was just Kyla who seemed to be hungry Kara knew little sister wouldn't be too far behind. Plus it was a surefire way to wake Alex up without too much fuss, every morning right around this time the girls got hungry and Kara would wake Alex up to feed them. Alex sat up, stretched and rubbed her eyes, still half-asleep she unceremoniously pulled her night-shirt over her head and discarded it on the floor. Kara, as usual, couldn't help but stare a little at Alex's (in her opinion) perfect chest. Kara almsot envied her daughters, getting to suck on those, perky, perfect tits...

 Kara snapped herself out of it before she started to get too horny. Which had been quite easy for Kara lately. Since about 2-3 weeks before the babies had been born to know they hadn't even done anything remotely sexual. Not that their whole reltaionship to Kara was about sex, it was just they'd went from having sex at least 3-4 times a week to nothing, and it was beginning to get a little frustrating for Kara. She'd already missed one full-moon, which made her feel like 10 times hornier than she had before that and ever since. Masturbating helped but not a lot, ever sicne her and Alex had started having sex it wasn't as easy to make a certain, not so small, problem go away. Last time Kara's cock lastes three whole days, growing ever more painful and causing Kara herself to grow ever more desperate. Then one morning it was gone. Just like that. Though, as said earlier, she'd definitely felt hornier since. Sex would be the main thing on her mind almost constantly throughout the days. She knew whenever Alex was ready they'd have sex again, and Kara had decided to respectfully wait until then, not that it was always easy for her, but still. 

 As Alex finished up feeding Kyla, Kara stole another glance of her wife's breasts. Alex noticed this and smiled softly. Kara was so cute when she was like this. Alex moved on to her other child, she noticed Kara's eyes linger for a moment as Ayla started to feed, then dart away, almost like she was nervous or something. Alex brushed it off for now and when Ayla was finished she got up and got dressed, she could feel Kara watching her the whole time and deliberately made a show of it, sort of like a reverse strip-tease. Alex realized it had, at least for them, been quite some time since they'd last had sex. Alex also remembered what tonight was, it could also sort of explain why Kara couldn't keep her eyes off Alex today. Either that or Alex was just that beautiful, Alex smirked and jokingly decided it definitely had to be latter.

 No, there was no doubt, tonight was to be a full-moon, and Kara would definitely be needing some ass-istance tonight. Alex quietly chuckled at her own joke as she finished getting dressed. "What's funny?" Kara curiously asked. 

 "Nothing" Alex smirked. Kara narrowed her eyes, obviously not believing her, Alex rolled her's in response. Kara's eyes narrowed even more and then both of them burst out laughing. Smiling at one another the two shared a quick kiss. "You can be really silly sometimes, you know that, kitten?" Alex said in a deeply seductive tone.

 Kara gulped and felt her heart skip a beat. "Oh?"

 "Yeah, but it's okay" Alex leaned in as close as she could to Kara's ear, smiling as she did. "I like silly" She whispered. It itself wasn't very seductive but that goddamned tone of voice. Kara personally referred to it as Alex's mistress voice. "How about tonight I show just how much I like it? 

 Kara felt her throat dry up and her nethers moisten. "O-okay" Kara sheepishly answered.

 Alex giggled. "You're too cute sometimes Kitten, you know that?" Then she walked away and left the room leaving Kara staring blankly at the wall. It was funny how you could want something so badly, then be so terrified once you got it...

  _Later that night_

 Kara had completely forgotten about it being a full-moon. She was, to say the least, a little surpirsed when she realized it. She was sitting in the living room watching a movie on t.v. with Alex when it happened. Kara freaked out a little as she didn't want Alex to know initially, she was afraid it might somehow pressure Alex into 'helping' her. To Kara's mild surprise Alex already knew what tonight was and was already prepared. Now Kara was waiting patiently in their hed while Alex took the twins into Eliza and Jeremiah's bedroom then got ready. 

 Just then the door opened and Alex stpped through. She was wearing an incredibly erotic and sexy set of lingerie Kara didn't know she had. Kara figured she'd probably gotten it from the 'don't worry about it collection' she seemed to get everything else from. Still though, Alex looked absolutely stunning. Kara couldn't find the words, in any language, to describe her, other than perfect that is. "Well?" Alex asked. "Are you going to keep your mistress waiting or what?" 

 Kara grinned and hopped of the bed, promptly throwing Alex onto it. "Good girl" Her mistress said. Kara smiled wide and pressed their perfect bodies flush together and passionately kissed Alex all over, eventually working her way down to Alex's sex. Once she'd arrived Kara kissed it, repeatedly and sloppily before licking it just the same. Soon, like almost embarrassingly soon, Alex came. Kara was quite proud of herself. 

 After catching her breath and composing herself, Alex sat up in bed. "Well, now that the appetizer is out of the way, how's about we get down to the main course?" Alex asked, stroking Kara's rock hard member as she did. Kara eagerly nodded. Alex lay back down in bed and motioned for Kara to come on with her finger. Kara did as she was wordlessly told and entered Alex. Her familiar but foreign warmth almsot made Kara cum as soon as she'd stuck her cock in. Alex smirked. "Good to see I've still got it" She joked. Kara grinned, nodded and started humping. 

 "Rao I've missed this...you feel sooo amazing Lexie" 

 "Ahem" Alex glared. 

 Kara's eyes widened in momentary fear. "Sorry! I meant mistress!" 

 "Good girl. Now keep fucking me" 

 As she always had, Kara did as she was told, fucking her mistress until both had reached climax. Kara, having not been told what to do when she came, came inside of Alex. "Fuuck yes! Fill me up kitten!" Kara came a second time after hearing that. "Fuck" Alex maoned. "That's alot of cum kitten. Besr hope you don't get me pregnant again" She smirked. Kara paled a little. "I'm kidding" Alex laughed. "Mostly anyway"

 "Now" Alex said, after a momentary silence. "Time for dessert" Alex smirked and rolled over, showing off her (in Kara's opinion) perfect ass. "I want you to come pound my poor little ass, kitten" 

 Kara swallowed dryly and then faithfully did as her mistress commanded. Kara encountered a bit of difficulty in entering Alex's ass. After a few tries Alex sighed. "Guess you'll just have to lick my ass first then kitten. Oh well" Alex giggled playfully. Kara was sure she was real broken up over it, but diligently licked her mistresses, quote, 'poor little ass' all the same. When Kara thought Alex's asshole was wet enough to enter she did just that, and as requested, pounded it, earning her several moans and praises for her efforts. "Fucking yes! Fuck I've missed this..." Alex screamed, definitely loud enough to be heard by their parents, not that she cared. "Haha! Yes! Fuck my tight little ass kitten! Make your mistress cum!" 

 Kara, if it was apparent yet, always did as she was told and didn't plan on stopping now. A few, rather hard, thrusts later and her and Alex were both cumming, again, this time with Kara filling up Alex's ass instead of her pussy. Alex took a few minutes to catch her breath, she had taken a pretty hard pounding after all. "Good girl" Alex said, she was still a little winded. "I'm sure you know what to do now, am I right?"

 Kara smiled and nodded. She quickly cleaned up the room while Alex rested, krytponian biology had it's perks and super-endurance (super-durability?) was one of them. Once finished Kara left the room and quietly brought the twins back in then cuddled up in bed with Alex. Alex started patting Kara's head and lightly playing with her hair, she planted a small kiss on Kara's forehead. "I love you kitten" She whispered. Kara beamed and replied. "I love you too, mistress" They both smiled softly though neither could see, and closed their eyes. The night was over but both knew there'd be plenty more fun in morning. And the following night. And the next. And then the next. And then...you get the point. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter felt a little shorter than usual, I'm not sure if it actually is or isn't but I was kind of rushing to finish it 'cos I accidentally uploaded the chapter before it was done. :p Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!


	17. Chapter 17

 "Don't stop, plea-oh fuck right there! Don't you fucking stop kitten! Fuck! Yes! Haha!" Alex came hard and rubbed her still squirting pussy all over Kara's face, covering it with her juices. Alex huffed a few times before speaking again. "Good girl" Alex smiled down at a rather proud (and also rather lewd, thanks to the cum dripping down her chin) looking Kara. "Y'know kitten, I almost think you look better this way" Alex joked. She ran her index finger underneath Kara's chin, collecting some of her own cum and then licked her finger clean. Alex's smile darkened. "I taste kind of good, don't you agree kitten?" Kara enthusiastically nodded her agreement. "I thought so" Alex said, she lifted Kara up by her chin then roughly kissed her before shoving her down on the bed. "Take your panties off" 

 Kara promptly did as told. 

 Alex took up position above Kara's hips, she sucked her fingers and rubbed her pussy to wet it, she then did the same with Kara's cunt. Alex slowly lowered herself onto Kara, she roughly grinded herself against Kara's pussy a few times before stopping then slowly starting again. Before long they'd reach their previous speeds. They didn't trib (or scissor, whatever you prefer ig) very often but they definitely should do it more! Alex fucking loved the feeling of her wife's wet pussy grinding against her own. Alex reached down and started rubbing Kara's clit as best she could between thrusts causing her to squirm and stutter. Her moans started sounding like "Ah-ah-Alex! Ruh-ruh-Raoooo" Alex found it both entertaining and adorable, especially the face Kara was making. Her face was so red she looked like a shy little school girl. 

 "M-m-istress! I-im...rah-rao I'm..." 

 "Me too kitten..." 

 Alex and Kara came almost simultaneously with Kara cumming just before her mistress. Oooh. Naughty girl. Kara knew that wasn't allowed. "I'm sorry...I-I couldn't...felt too" 

 "Shh. You know the rules kitten"

 "Mis-"

 "Shh!" Alex placed her hand over Kara's mouth. She  hadn't moved since cumming so she was still sitting on Kara. Alex slowly removed her hand and stood up in bed smirking she asked. "Do you know what time it is?" 

 Kara nervously nodded. "Is it pun-"

 "It's punishment time!"

***

 1 hour and 52 minutes later

 "Mistress pleeease! It's been almost two hours, please..."

 "Shush. If you keep begging you won't get to cum. You want to cum don't you kitten?" 

 "Ye-yes." 

 "Then what shouldn't you do?"

 "Beg..."

 "Good girl. You don't beg unless who tells you to?" 

 "Mistress."

 "Good girl! See? I knew you knew better. Now tell me, what do good girls get?"

 "To cum?"

 "Well yes, but they also get..?" With a rolling hand motion Alex implored Kara to guess again

 "Rewarded?" 

 "Correct! Good girls get rewarded. Don't you wanna be mommy's good little girl?" Alex flashed a dark, toothy grin. 

 Kara's heart skipped a beat at the mention of 'mommy' not because she felt it was too wired or anything but because it turned her on. Like a lot. She'd fantasized about calling Alex mommy before but was always a bit too nervous to ask Alex about it. Hearing her say it unprompted was way hotter than her saying it after being asked to. Kara realized she hadn't yet answered her mistresses (or was that mommy's?) question. "Y-yes!" 

 "Good" Alex removed her hand from in between Kara's legs and sat up. "Masturbate for me. But don't make yourself cum. I'll tell you what to do and when you can cum. Okay?" 

 Kara nodded. 

 "Good. Get to it then kitten"

 Kara got to it as quick as she could, she sucked and wet her fingers before inserting them inside herself. "Good" Alex smiled. "Now slowly finger yourself. Don't speed up 'till I say"

 Kara slowly pleasured herself, Alex grinning as she did, this slow pace was torturous, it wasn't enough m Kara needed more, she desperately wanted to cum but she wanted to please her mistress more. So she obediently did as instructed. "A little faster now" Kara wasted no time speeding up. "Hey now" Alex grabbed Kara's wrist. "I said a little faster" 

 "S-sorry mistress!"

 "It's okay. Keep going. Good. Now stop" Alex chuckled as Kara stopped and whimpered. "Aww is my little kitten really that desperate?" 

 Kara bit her lip and nodded. "Y-yes..."

 "Aww. You're so cute when you're desperate though. Oh well. Go on then. You can cum" Alex smiled. Kara quickly started fingering herself again. "Or" Kara stopped. "You can..." Alex paused to take off her shirt, revealing her breasts. She'd noticed Kara staring at them quite a lot lately. They'd noticeably gotten bigger since having the babies, and Kara seemed to be unable to keep her beautiful eyes off of them whenever they were out. She'd just stare at them with this almost hungry look. Alex had guessed what she wanted. It was partially the reason for the earlier mommy talk. Which was just getting started. Alex held both her breasts out, presenting them to Kara. "Or you can have these. You can play with them, squeeze them" Alex squeezed them herself as she said that. "Or you could suck on them. Taste them. Is that what you want?" Alex smiled broadly. "It is isn't it? I can tell. You want to suck your mommies titties don't you?" 

 Kara was literally shaking, she could hardly believe this was happening, her fantasies being offered up to her like this. "Don't you?" Alex asked again. Kara's heart felt ready to explode. "Ye-yes" 

  "Yes what?" 

 "Yes please?" 

 "Close" Alex grinned. 

 "Yes mommy?" 

 "Good girl" Alex said, climbing on top of Kara. She grabbed Kara's head and buried Kara's face in between her breasts. Kara 'motor-boated" Alex's tits, she was loving this! Kara then grabbed hold of Alex's left breast and started sucking on her nipple, the taste of breast milk soon hit Kara's tongue. It was...different. Not bad but different. Kara kept sucking on Alex's tits, enjoying her reward. "Do you like mommy's titties kitten?" 

 "Mm-hmm!" Kara's mouth was a bit preoccupied. By this point she was obviously just drinking Alex's breast milk. Alex was so caught up in watching her cute little kitten enjoying her milk she didn't notice what Kara's hand was doing until it was too late. Kara surprised Alex for a change and started rubbing her pussy before penetrating it with her index finger. Alex let out a shocked moan before grinning. 

 "Oh ho! Look at you! Cheeky little girl aren't you? I guess mommy's going to have to punish you again after this..."

 Kara didn't care, she'd worry about that later. Right now she was focused on what was in front of her, namely Alex's lovely titties. Though her dripping wet pussy also needed some attention, Kara slipped another finger inside of Alex and sped up her efforts to make her mistress cum. Kara had forgotten all about wanting to cum herself, this was definitely way better, at least to her. To Kara this was heaven. Kara swapped nipples and started drinking from Alex's right breast now. At the same time she decided to take a chance and added a third finger inside of Alex, causing her to cry out in pleasure, Kara could tell she was really close, just a little more. Kara added her thumb, using it to roughly rub Alex's clit, a few seconds later and she was cumming wildly, squirting all over Kara's hand and chest. Almost Kara's entire upper body was wet now, her mistress was panting heavily. "Did I do a good job?" Kara quietly asked. She was at her cutest when she was nervous. Alex nodded. "Definitely" She smiled. "Come here" Alex leaned in for a kiss and Kara happily obliged. 

 After cleaning up the couple, still naked, cuddled together in bed. Kara quickly moved though and positioned herself on top of Alex belly so she could occasionally play with/suck her titties, Alex smiled and shook her head but didn't really mind, it seemed to make Kara quite happy and it also felt good. This went on for about another hour or so, then Kara rested her head a little further down Alex's belly, she started tracing foreign symbols all along Alex's silky smooth skin form her her upper chest to her belly near to where her head was, Alex correctly guessed they were kryptonian. Alex slowly patted Kara's head and occasionally ran her fingers through Kara's messy blonde hair. Eventually Alex grew tired and fell asleep, just before she was fully under she felt Kara place a soft kiss on her stomach and she thought she heard her whisper something, in what sounded like Kryptonese. Soon after Kara fell asleep as well, smiling and still laying on her wife's belly.

 Alex woke up to find Kara's pretty face softly smiling at her. "Good morning beautiful" Kara said, she planted a series of kisses all over Alex's lower belly. Alex couldn't help but grin. "Well, hello to you too. Someones in a good mood huh?"

 "Yep!" Kara said before attacking Alex's belly with kisses again. "I'm in a very good mood. Let me show you" Kara winked up at Alex then trailed kisses down to Alex's inner thighs, purposely avoiding her intended target. Not for long though. As soon as Kara's lips met Alex's other lips the latter woman started moaning erratically, Kara grinned and kissed Alex's lips again. She felt Alex's hand on top of her head trying to push her down to o effect, Kara wisely decided to give her mistress what she wanted though. Kara gave Alex's sweet tasting folds a good tongue bathing before slipping said tongue inside of them, causing Alex's hips to buck in response. Alex tied her legs behind Kara's head and enjoyed the rest of Kara's meal. When Alex came she squirted, anticipating this Kara's mouth was open and waiting, she swallowed down all of Alex's delicious juices and licked Alex's lips for any leftovers before she was done, meanwhile Alex was quietly enjoying her post-orgasm bliss. Kara climbed back up the bed and kissed Alex, who passionately returned it, enjoying the taste of herself on Kara's tongue. 'Before you ask kitten, yes, you did a good job. A very good job" Kara beamed at the compliment as Alex affectionately patted her head. 

 "Thank you mistress!' Kara exclaimed, she snuggled up to Alex's side and rested her head beneath Alex's chin. 

Alex smiled proudly. _Such a good little sub..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> P.s. To any wondering what Kara whispered to Alex in Kryptonese ,roughly translated (not really, but), was; Sleep well, my beloved.


End file.
